Thinking out loud
by greyCrissGleek
Summary: La Universidad Mckinley empezaba un nuevo año, con nuevos estudiantes y otros nada nuevos, unos populares otros no tanto,pero este año podria cambiar para muchos que estaban acostumbrados a su ya acostumbrada vida. Podrian llegar nuevas e inesperadas oportunidades, amores correspondidos, amores rechazados y tambien... amores completamente inesperados. Kurt y Blaine.Spencer y mason.
1. Chapter 1

**BUENO, ESTE ES MI NUEVO FIC QUE NO SOLO TENDRA KLAINE SINO TAMBIEN UNA PAREJA QUE ALGUNOS *QUIZA LA MAYORIA* NOS HUBIERA GUSTADO QUE PASARA... SPENSON 3 ESPERO LES GUSTE**

* * *

**Capitulo 1**

La Universidad Mckinley empezaba un nuevo año, con nuevos estudiantes y otros nada nuevos, unos populares otros no tanto, con sus problemas y sus habilidades, pero este año podria cambiar para muchos que estaban acostumbrados a su ya acostumbrada vida. Podrian llegar nuevas e inesperadas oportunidades, amores correspondidos, amores rechazados y tambien... amores completamente inesperados.

Mason Anderson Mccartey se encontraba entrando a su segundo año en la universidad, pero esta vez a diferencia del año anterior venia acompañado de su hermano menor, Blaine Anderson.

\- deja de estar tan nervioso Blaine, un nuevo año en una universidad es algo genial

\- eso lo dices tu ahora que eres el capitan de los Cheerios, yo sinceramente no se como encajare aqui - decia sumamente nervioso.

Y es que ambos a pesar de ser hermanos eran totalmente diferentes, mientras Mason era un chico seguro de si mismo, vestia a la moda y le encantaba llamar la atencion Blaine era un chico inseguro, le gustaba estar lejos de cualquier chisme o modo de llamar la atencion y su vestimenta no era la mejor, al menos a su ver, ademas que siempre se habia sentido intimidado. El menor a diferencia de su hermano no era apegado a los deportes, era mas de entregarse al estudio, nunca se ha visto exactamente como un nerd pero el preferia quedarse leyendo un libro ya sea de la escuela o alguno de ficcion que ir a animar o jugar basket.

\- lo haras, hay clubs donde seguro te acogeran felices, eres muy talentoso para muchas cosas

\- lo dices porque eres mi hermano - dijo con una sonrisa.

\- lo digo porque es cierto y si, tambien porque eres mi hermano, eres un Anderson y descuida, aqui nadie se metera contigo, yo me encargo de eso - dijo dandole un abrazo fraternal, el menor adoraba a su hermano por esos detalles que tenia con el, siempre habian sido inseparables y a pesar de ya contar con 19 y 18 años eso no habia cambiado, y esperaba que nunca cambiara.

* * *

Kurt Hummel se encontraba terminando de ponerse su traje de animador, tenia que encontrarse con Mason, su compañero y tambien co capitan de los Cheerios para empezar a planear las nuevas coreografias.

\- vaya mejor amigo, no me despertastes

\- es tu problema si te duermes hasta las tres de la mañana Spencer

Kurt Hummel y Spencer Porter eran amigos desde niños, se habian mantenido unidos a pesar de muchas cosas que los diferenciaban, lo que mas tenian en comun era el hecho de que ambos son homosexuales. Eso los habia unido mas pues ambos se habian aprendido a cuidar las espaldas mientras crecian y eran intimidados por los homofobicos aunque ahora las cosas eran muy diferentes. Ambos eran los mas altos en la piramide de popularidad de la escuela.

Uno, el capitan de los Cheerios y el otro el Quarterback del equipo de futbol.

\- ya ya no te enojes ¿porque de ese humor?

\- sucede que en todas las vacaciones Mason no pudo juntarse conmigo para ver lo de las nuevas coreografias y ahora tenemos que hacerlas lo mas pronto posible

\- ¿y eso? Mason es demasiado responsable a veces pienso que mas que tu

\- sucede que tuvo que irse por su hermano a menor a Los Angeles, ahora estudiara aqui, pero no se porque se tuvo que ir todas las vacaciones, quiza quiso pasar tiempo con el, no se, el punto es que ahora por eso estamos mas que atrasados

El rubio lo miro un rato hasta que el tambien comenzo a cambiarse - ¿Sabes? esta vez conseguire que Mason salga conmigo - dijo decidido.

\- sigue soñando, no eres su tipo, creo que ya te lo ha dejado bastante claro amigo

\- no me importa, seguire intentando

Kurt solo rodo los ojos y salio de los vestidores para buscar al mayor de los Anderson, se preguntaba porque Spencer no se daba por vencido ¿sera que en verdad le interesa? el castaño habia estado deseando que por fin alguien realmente enamorara a su mejor amigo pues este no hacia mas que salir con cada chico que se le hacia atractivo pero nada realmente importante, al menos no desde hace dos años.

* * *

Spencer estaba a punto de salir de los vestidores cuando Sam entro rapidamente - hola amigo, oye ¿has visto a Kurt? Nathan lo esta buscando desde que llego hace una hora - le aviso, Spencer solo bufo.

\- dile que lo deje respirar, asi como es Kurt pronto lo mandara a volar, aunque sinceramente espero que pronto suceda

\- Nathan de plano no te cae ¿cierto?

\- es demasiado posesivo, creo que Kurt no es el hombre que necesita, Kurt es demasiado independiente, no dudo que para estos momentos ya lo este hartando

Sam se quedo pensativo - pues eso si no se, de aqui el unico que parece realmente conocer a Kurt eres tu, es todo un enigma, es decir... no es como si realmente se abriera con todos, tiene amigos y lo consideramos uno bueno pero no es completamente sincero con todos - dijo sentandose.

\- asi es el, tiene que tener demasiada confianza, creo que solo yo y Brittany sabemos como es realmente

\- bueno, da lo mismo, si lo ves adviertele que Nathan sera una gran molestia cuando lo encuentre

Spencer rio - yo le digo - y Sam se marcho.

* * *

Kurt creyo ver a Mason asi que corrio rapidamente por el pasillo para poder alcanzarlo, por suerte casi no habia compañeros sin embargo cuando doblo topo con alguien, el castaño pudo mantenerse de pie pero el otro cayo al suelo.

\- oh lo siento mucho - se disculpo rapidamente el ojiazul. El muchacho caido sacudio un poco la cabeza y entonces levanto la mirada y gracias a eso ambos pudieron verse directamente a los ojos.

_que hermosos ojos -_pensaron ambos al mismo tiempo.

\- eh... no, descuida, soy algo torpe

\- no, para nada, yo corria sin fijarme... ven, dejame ayudarte

Kurt le ofrecio su mano y este la acepto, ambos sintieron una extraña electricidad por sus cuerpo al simple toque de sus manos.

\- te me haces conocido, o tienes algun parecido con alguien

\- puedo ver que eres un cheerio, seguro conoces a mi hermano

\- ¿hermano? oh, eres el hermano de Mason

El moreno asintio - asi es, mi nombre es Blaine - se presento.

\- el mio Kurt... y de nuevo, una disculpa ¿estas bien?

\- si, solo fue el senton, descuida...

Ambos no dejaban de mirarse fijamente a los ojos, algo extraño sentian y no se habian dado cuenta de algo, hasta que ambos dirigieron su mirada a sus manos... las cuales aun continuaban unidas, se sentia tan correcto que... ni siquiera sentian la necesidad de separarse.

_Las personas se enamoran de una manera tan mística, __quizá sea por solo tocar sus manos..._

* * *

**ACTUALIZARE CADA LUNES :D**

**GRACIAS POR LEER!**


	2. Chapter 2

**DIA DE ACTUALIZACION, GRACIAS POR TODO SU APOYO CON EL FIC, ME PONE MUY FELIZ QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO! ESPERO NO DECEPCIONARLOS CON EL DESARROLLO DE LA HISTORIA! :3**

**4everbutterfly: aww muchas gracias! que bueno que te haya gustado! besos para ti tambien amiga!**

**angii jimenez: jajaja es que como no amar speson! si, se me hizo muy romantico eso del toque de las manos 3**

**jeny: si, mason y blaine hermanos 3**

**Moontsee VR: ed sheeran siempre con sus perfectas canciones siempre inspirando 3**

**NickyColferC: jejeje qque bueno que hayas quedado enganchada :3 ya se que es largo el tiempo de actualizacion pero bueh xD tengo varios fics y pues se me complica :p**

**JaviHummelMalik: jajaja nomas puse el nombre de nathan no me imagine a nadie xD nos falto spenson en la serie! era perfecta!**

**Gabriela cruz: siii que bueno que te gusto gaby :3**

**Guest: que bueno que se te haga interesante jeje :3**

**Betsy C: awww gracias a ti por tomarte tu tiempo para leerla!**

* * *

**Capitulo 2**

Blaine solto la mano de Kurt en cuanto se dio cuenta que aun la tenia tomada, se sonrojo y Kurt sonrio de ternura al ver la reaccion del moreno - asi que... eres nuevo, ¿te parece si te muestro la escuela? - le pregunto amablemente.

\- yo... no quiero molestar

\- oh no, descuida, vamos te mostrare, no es muy grande pero si podrias confundirte por los diferentes clubs que hay

\- gracias

\- no hay de que - comenzaron a caminar - y dime... ¿porque has decidido entrar aqui?, tengo entendido por lo que me contaba Mason que en donde estudiabas habia tambien universidad - pregunto curioso el castaño.

El moreno se quedo en silencio por unos segundos, Kurt pudo darse cuenta de que el menor no queria contestar o mas bien, no sabia que contestar - esta bien, si no quieres decirme no hay ningun problema - le dijo amablemente el ojiazul.

\- solo podria decirse que... ya no estaba comodo ahi - contesto en un tono triste.

\- ya veo... bueno, no importa, es bueno que hayas venido aqui, me agradas

\- ¿en serio? - pregunto sorprendido, Kurt se sintio extraño por la pregunta, como si no se lo creyera.

\- por supuesto, apuesto a que pronto estaras rodeado de muchos amigos

Blaine le sonrio timidamente, Kurt entonces comenzo a señarle los diferentes clubs en los distintos salones, Blaine ponia atencion en todo lo que decia asegurandose de grabarse todo lo que el castaño le decia e indicaba, pero se distraia al observar al mas alto, Blaine no podia evitar sentirse atraido por el, era apuesto y sobre todo muy amable con el, eso le agradaba mucho, no podia evitar ver sus ojos, se sonrojaba cada que Kurt se daba cuenta de su mirada pero este no parecia importarle, solo le daba una sonrisa en respuesta.

\- y por alla esta la puerta al gimnasio, ahi entrenamos los animadores y los chicos de Basquet

\- entonces ahi se la pasa metido mi hermano

\- exactamente, y creo que es todo lo que debes de saber, lo demas sera por tu cuenta pero te acostumbraras rapidamente, te lo aseguro

\- muchas gracias por el recorrido Kurt, has sido muy amable

Kurt sonrio - y tu, repito, eres muy agradable, me gustaria mucho ser amigos - le dijo algo emocionado, pues ese chico ojimiel le causaba algo, ¿que? no lo sabia, pero se sentia bastante atraido hacia el de una manera muy intensa.

\- a mi tambien me gustaria - le respondio contento al pensar que ya tenia un amigo en su primer dia.

El mas alto sonrio ampliamente, ambos se quedaron mirandose mutuamente por unos minutos, algo habia entre ellos, algo nuevo y algo que era completamente desconcertante, solo sabian que querian saber mas sobre el otro y estar mas tiempo con el otro, la atmosfera creada fue rota cuando un chico abrazo al castaño.

\- hola amor, te he buscado por todos lados - dijo Nathan dandole un beso rapido en los labios, Kurt se separo rapidamente dirigiendo su mirada al moreno quien parecia realmente incomodo.

\- para Nathan, estaba ocupado

\- ¿con que? - dijo un poco molesto, pues desde a distancia habia visto como su novio y el chico nuevo se estaban mirando de una manera que de verdad lo puso de mal humor.

\- con mi nuevo amigo, Blaine Anderson - dijo presentandolo, Blaine solo sonrio un poco dando un movimiento de cabeza.

\- ¿Anderson? ah ya veo, eres el hermanito de Mason

\- si, asi es... - contesto el moreno.

\- el es Nathan mi... novio - por alguna razon se sintio extraño diciendo eso, cuando nunca le habia sucedido - le estaba enseñando la escuela - le informo el castaño a su pareja.

\- ya veo... por cierto ¿no tienes reunion con los animadores? creo que me habias comentado al respecto, la entrenadora se podia disgustar

\- diablos! cierto, Sue... perdi la nocion del tiempo, Blaine nos vemos luego, estoy seguro te ira de lo mejor aqui - le animo.

Blaine sonrio timidamente - gracias, suerte con tu dia - Kurt le respondio al sonrisa y despues se despidio de su novio con un beso en la mejilla, ambos vieron como la figura de Kurt desaparecia doblando el pasillo, Blaine estaba a punto de seguir su camino cuando Nathan se acerco mirandolo fijamente, Blaine se sintio intimidado, sobre todo por la menera fria con que lo veia.

\- mira pequeño Anderson, mantente alejado de mi novio, vi la manera en que lo mirabas y no me ha agradado, esta fuera de tu alcance asi que mantente lo mas lejos de el, si te vuelvo a ver con el me asegurare que tu estancia aqui sea un infierno

Amenazo empujando al pasar a lado de el, Blaine solo se quedo petrificado, definitivamente no era el inicio que esperaba, queria pasar totalmente desapercibido y no crearse problemas.

Habia fallado.

* * *

Mason cerraba su casillero, ya era hora de clases asi que no habia casi nadie, el tenia que ir al entrenamiento con los Cheerios, estaba pensando en su hermano, no sabia si necesitaria ayuda o algo por el estilo, despues de lo que habia pasado...

\- hola sexy - fue sacado de sus pensamientos por la voz del Quaterback del equipo.

\- hola Spencer - saludo secamente mientras trataba de alejarse.

\- ¿que tal tus vacaciones?

\- bien podria decirse - dijo solo por amabilidad, trataba de guardar su distancia del rubio.

Spencer caminaba junto a el - ¿sabes? estaba pensando en que tal vez podamos salir esta noche a... - entonces Mason detuvo el paso y lo miro fijamente.

\- vamos a ser claros Spencer, eres apuesto, mucho, no soy ciego pero ambos estamos buscando algo muy diferente, tu solo quieres meterte en mis pantalones, yo busco una relacion estable y duradera, no solo sexo ¿ok? no va a funcionar asi que por favor deja de insistir

\- ¿porque haces esto tan dificil?

\- porque no quiero solo ser la diversion de alguien, escucha... quiza eso funcione contigo, y esta bien, no te juzgo pero yo no quiero eso y la verdad me molesta que insistas en que salgamos sin entender que nunca pasara - le dijo seriamente y se marcho de ahi.

Spencer se quedo frustrado pero sobre todo, con un vacio, un vacio que no lograba comprender ese "nunca pasara" le habia afectado, lo que Mason no entendia es...

Que ni el mismo entendia porque seguia insistiendo.

* * *

Blaine caminaba despues de sus dos primeras clases y vio el primer club, el coro. En ese momento la puerta se abrio dejando ver a una castaña con una gran sonrisa dirigida a el.

\- ¿quieres entrar? eres apuesto, nos vendria bien alguien apuesto, claro que tambien debes cantar bien, ¿que tal cantas? espera primero que nada mi nombre es Rache Berry, la proxima ganadora de Tonys y Grammys

El moreno se sorprendio por toda la presentacion pero sonrio - mi nombre es Blaine, emmm no se aun si entrar - dijo nervioso, la chica tomo su mano y lo llevo adentro del salon donde estaban otros 5 chicos, la castaña se los presento.

Mercedes, Artie, Sam,Tina, Sugar.

\- bien, solo debes cantarnos algo y estaras dentro

\- disculpala, es algo intensa - dijo Will, el profesor.

\- oh no se preocupe, tanta emocion motiva.

\- entonces... ¿audicionas? - pregunto el profesor.

\- No tengo nada preparado

\- con lo que sea, descuida

El miro a los demas, estos le sonrieron animandolo, penso en la cancion correcta, alguna cancion que en ese momento describiera lo que sentia, despues de unos minutos se acerco a los chicos que tocan y les dijo la cancion.

Se acomodo, se lleno de valor y comenzó.

* * *

**AMISTAD BLAINCHEL QUE CASI NO PONGO XD JAJA**

**ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO! GRACIAS POR LEER!**

**HASTA EL PROXIMO LUNES!**


	3. Chapter 3

**HOLA! ACTUALIZANDO A TIEMPO :3 JAJA YO SOLO ESPERANDO A QUE LLEGUEN LAS VACACIONES DE VERANO PARA PODER ACTUALIZAR MAS DE UNA VEZ A LA SEMANA XD**

**Georgi g: jajaja creo que a nadie le cae el novio de kurt, ni en el fic xD**

**4everbutterfly: gracias! :3 jajaja de hecho Nathan no sera muy importante mas que en los proximos caps!**

**Jeny: creo a nadie le agrada el novio de kurt por lo que veo xD**

**Moontsee VR: muchas gracias por tus palabras, de hecho si, la pareja klaine sera muy tierna en este fic! y si, Spencer luchara por Mason :3**

**Gabriela cruz: kurt no permitira que ni Nathan ni nadie lastime a Blaine :3**

**JaviHummelMalik: jajaja en este fic habra mas Blainchel que HummelBerry xD**

**DISFRUTEN EL CAPITULO!**

* * *

**Capitulo 3**

Todos esperaban expectantes mientras la música comenzaba a sonar, Blaine entonces comenzó a cantar. Con una intensidad en su voz que todos podían sentir todas las emociones que el moreno quería transmitir con aquella canción.

_Feeling my way through the darkness_

_Guided by a beating heart_  
_I can't tell where the journey will end_  
_But I know where it starts_  
_They tell me I'm too young to understand_  
_They say I'm caught up in a dream_  
_Well life will pass me by if_  
_I don't open up my eyes_  
_Well that's fine by me_

_So wake me up when it's all over_  
_When I'm wiser and I'm older_  
_All this time I was finding myself_  
_And I didn't know I was lost_

_So wake me up when it's all over_  
_When I'm wiser and I'm older_  
_All this time I was finding myself_  
_And I didn't know I was lost_

_tried carrying the weight of the world_  
_But I only have two hands, I hope_  
_I get the chance to travel the world_  
_And I don't have any plans_  
_I wish that I could stay forever this young_  
_Not afraid to close my eyes_  
_Life's a game made for everyone_  
_And love is a prize_

_So wake me up when it's all over_  
_When I'm wiser and I'm older_  
_All this time I was finding myself_  
_And I didn't know I was lost_

_So wake me up when it's all over_  
_When I'm wiser and I'm older_  
_All this time I was finding myself_  
_And I didn't know I was lost_

_Por la oscuridad, siento el camino_  
_Y me guío por un corazón que late_  
_No podré decir en dónde termina el viaje_  
_Pero sé por dónde comienza_  
_Algunos me dicen que soy muy joven para comprenderlo_  
_Otros dicen que estoy atrapado en un sueño_  
_Bueno pues la vida me pasará por delante_  
_Si no abro los ojos_  
_Bueno, eso será bueno para mi_

_Así que despiértame cuando todo esto acabe_  
_Cuando sea sabio y anciano_  
_En todo este tiempo estuve buscándome a mí mismo_  
_Y no sabía que estaba perdido_

_Así que despiértame cuando todo esto acabe_  
_Cuando sea sabio y anciano_  
_En todo este tiempo estuve buscándome a mí mismo_  
_Y no sabía que estaba perdido_

_Traté de cargar todo el peso del mundo_  
_Pero solo tengo dos manos, espero_  
_Tener la oportunidad de viajar por todo el mundo_  
_Pero no tengo ningún plan_  
_Me gustaría ser joven por siempre_  
_No temo cerrar mis ojos_  
_La vida es un juego hecha para todos_  
_Y el amor es el premio_

_Así que despiértame cuando todo esto acabe_  
_Cuando sea sabio y anciano_  
_En todo este tiempo estuve buscándome a mí mismo_  
_Y no sabía que estaba perdido_

_Así que despiértame cuando todo esto acabe_  
_Cuando sea sabio y anciano_  
_En todo este tiempo estuve buscándome a mí mismo_  
_Y no sabía que estaba perdido_

La música termino y una lagrima había caído por la mejilla del moreno, todos aplaudieron y Rachel se quedo observándolo, notando lo que quizás lo demás ignoraban, esa canción la escogió por algo, el nuevo miembro del glee club tenia una historia, y la castaña quería saber cual era, había encontrado no solo un gran talento, también esperaba, un buen amigo.

\- definitivamente, dentro del glee club - expreso contenta.

\- gracias, espero no decepcionarlos

\- estoy seguro que no lo harás - dijo el profesor Shue.

Blaine se sintió feliz de que al menos había encontrado un lugar dentro del instituto donde había sido fácilmente aceptado. Entonces realmente creyó que todo podía salir bien.

* * *

Kurt miraba a Spencer quien parecía completamente perdido mientras caminaban al departamento que compartían, las clases habían acabado y el rubio parecía siempre estar de buen humor por eso, aunque ahora mismo era todo lo contrario.

\- ¿se podría saber que te sucede? - pregunto cuando llegaron a la puerta de su departamento.

\- no se a que te refieres

\- por favor, parece que estas en otro mundo, intente hacerte platica al menos cinco veces en el camino y nada, y ahora mismo pareces solo querer dormir y nunca despertar ¿sucedió algo con Mason?

El Quaterback lo miro frustrado - ¿porque piensas que es por el? - pregunto amargado.

\- por la manera en que acabas de reaccionar, mira, se que odias que te lo diga pero tu sientes algo por el, y es mas que la lujuria que siempre sientes por todos los que sales, para ti lo mejor es aceptarlo

\- hablas como si fuera una adicción

\- no dudo que empiece a serlo

Ambos se lanzaron a los sofas de la sala mientras el silencio gobernaba, el castaño sabia que su amigo estaba analizando y pensando su respuesta, Kurt sabia que su mejor amigo veía como algo mas a Mason, y eso era justamente lo que lo tenia tan frustrado pues lo que menos quería era enamorarse y todo parecía indicar que el mayor de los Anderson le estaba complicando ese deseo.

El rubio dejo salir un largo suspiro - me gusta, realmente me gusta, como ningún otro - aceptó mientras Kurt sonreía ante esa confesión.

\- lo sabia, lo he sabido desde el momento en que te vi mirarlo de una manera diferente a como miras a los demás

\- pero el no cree en mi, el piensa que solo quiero llevarlo a la cama, y se que no cambiara esa idea aunque lo intente convencer de lo contrario

\- para tratar algo con Mason debes ir en serio, te gusta si pero, ¿estas dispuesto a dejar tu soltería por el? ¿ser completamente suyo? porque es claro que Mason quiere el romance, la fidelidad, el compromiso... ¿estas dispuesto a darle y aceptar eso?

El rubio se quedo pensativo, recordando el daño que su ultima relación seria le había ocasionado sin embargo, algo le decía que con Mason todo seria diferente, todo seria mejor.

\- si, quiero intentarlo pero... el no quiere nada conmigo

\- estoy seguro de lo contrario, he visto como te mira cuando te ve jugando, le interesas pero es claro que tu fama lo hace ponerse en defensa

\- no creo que cambie su forma de pensar

\- descuida... yo te ayudare, eres mi mejor amigo y Mason me agrada así que definitivamente te ayudare

Spencer sonrió - gracias Kurt y por cierto... ¿conociste al hermano menor de Mason? porque yo no - comento.

\- si, y créeme, es un joven bastante apuesto y simpático

\- vaya... pues no me sorprende

\- tiene algo especial, ¿puedo confiarte algo? y no quiero burlas Spencer o te olvidas de mi ayuda

\- ok ok lo prometo, sin burlas

El castaño lo miro seriamente - cuando tome su mano, ya que tropecé con el y el cayo... al momento de ayudarlo a levantarse y nuestras manos estuvieron unidas... sentí algo - le confeso.

\- ¿algo como... que?

\- eso es lo que yo quisiera saber, lo único que si sé es... que nunca lo había sentido con nadie

* * *

Durante los siguientes días Blaine intentaba no toparse con Kurt después de la amenaza recibida por el novio de este, se encontraba nervioso por los pasillos, esto no había pasado desapercibido por su hermano que lo conocía mejor que nadie.

\- muy bien, ahora mismo me dirás que te pasa

\- no me pasa nada

\- claro que te pasa algo Blainey, parecer perro chihuahua temblando nervioso por todos los pasillos cada día, así que ahora mismo me dices que me estas ocultando y de paso... de quien te estas ocultando, sin mentiras

El moreno sabia que era una tonteria ponerse a discutir con su hermano, al final, este sabría todo - prométeme que no vas a interferir ni hacer esto mas grande - le pidió aun sabiendo la respuesta.

\- Blaine Anderson, contesta

\- odio que me trates como un bebe

\- no te comportes como tal

El moreno rodó los ojos, Mason tenia esa obsesión por protegerlo aunque también lo agradecía - el primer día de clases, Kurt tu compañero me ayudo y conversamos, a su novio no le pareció nada bien, supongo mal interpreto y me... me amenazo para no acercarme a Kurt, ya sabes, golpearme y eso - dijo cabizbajo, el mayor sintió un coraje viajar por todo su cuerpo.

\- ese... ah, siempre me ha caído demasiado mal pero esta vez si se ha pasado, tu descuida ese idiota me va a escuchar

\- por favor no te metas en problemas por mi

\- ¿problemas yo? problemas en los que se va a meter el

* * *

Kurt platicaba amenamente con Spencer y Sam cuando Mason irrumpió en el salón - Hummel, ¿donde diablos esta tu novio? - le pregunto molesto.

\- cielos... Mason ¿que sucede? - pregunto sorprendido con la actitud del pelinegro, este siempre era alegría y tranquilidad por todas partes.

\- sucede que Nathan amenazo a mi hermano solo porque se puso celoso de tu amistad con el

\- ¿que? - pregunto exaltado por la información.

\- mira mi hermano paso por un infierno hace meses, lo traje aquí para que pudiera volver a empezar... no quiero que nadie le haga daño ni miserable su estancia aqui, asi que o controlas a tu novio o me encargo yo y créeme, eso puede salir realmente mal para el

Kurt también se encontraba enojado, Nathan no tenia porque interferir así, mucho menos hacerle daño a un joven que no ha hecho nada - descuida, el me va a escuchar y me disculpare con Blaine, realmente lamento esto - dijo sinceramente.

\- la verdad Kurt, no se que haces con un idiota como el - escupió el pelinegro antes de retirarse del salón.

\- opino lo mismo que el - comentó Spencer, Kurt solo se quedo pensativo.

Y muy, muy enojado.

* * *

Kurt buscaba a su novio hasta que este lo encontró a el, Nathan se dirigió a el con la sonrisa mas grande del mundo - amor ¿como ha estado tu día? - intentó abrazarlo pero el castaño lo alejo, este no comprendía el porque.

\- ¿que pasa Kurt?

\- ¿que pasa conmigo? mas bien ¿que pasa contigo? no tienes ningún derecho a amenazar a cualquiera que se acerque a mi, sobre todo a un chico que lo único que hizo fue aceptar mi ofrecimiento a enseñarle la escuela

\- no se de que estas hablando - divagó el chico.

\- no me vengas con eso, hablo de Blaine Anderson, el chico que amenazaste simplemente porque te pusiste celoso ¿de que? de absolutamente nada!

\- no me gustaba como te miraba ni como lo mirabas tu a el!

El castaño lo miro furioso - pretextos, solo escúchame bien esto, Blaine me cayo muy bien, así que si yo quiero que seamos amigos lo seremos y me importa muy poco si estas o no de acuerdo, ahora, es el hermano menor de Mason y es un Anderson así que dudo que quieras a esa familia en contra tuya, deja tus estupidos celos sin fundamento pero sobre todo déjalo en paz! ahora por favor muévete porque realmente estoy muy molesto contigo y no quiero hablar mas - el chico se movio dejando que su novio se fuera, Nathan solo se quedo con los puños cerrados, ese chico estaba de verdad convirtiéndose en una molestia.

Kurt se dirigió a buscar a Blaine, necesitaba hablar con el respecto a Nathan y tranquilizándolo asegurandole que no le pasara nada, no podia creer que Nathan fuera de esa manera, ahora comprendía porque a Spencer nunca le agrado, de lejos noto como Blaine caminaba con Rachel, llego hasta el, este lo miro sorprendido y un poco temeroso.

\- Rachel, ¿podrias dejarnos solos? necesito hablar con Blaine - pidió amablemente, la chica miro a su amigo y el moreno solo asintió, la castaña se fue.

Blaine miro a Kurt con una sonrisa tímida y entonces Kurt se perdió en esa hermosa mirada, entonces pudo comprender los celos de Nathan.

Definitivamente había algo en Blaine, algo que lo atraía... algo que lo consumía.

* * *

**¿Que les pareció? ¿creen que Mason pueda ver de otra manera a Spencer? ¿Que pasara con Kurt y blaine? :3**

**GRACIAS POR LEER!**


	4. Chapter 4

**DIA DE ACTUALIZACION CHIQUILLAS Y CHIQUILLOS! 3 ESPERO LES GUSTE EL CAPITULO 3**

**Jeny: a Mason le costará confiar en Spencer, pues este tiene muy mala reputación**

**Nickycolferc: Nathan es un tonto xD el tipico jugador cabeza hueca. Spencer es un amor cuando quiere :3 Blaine será un amor obvio! jaja si, ya solo quiero que estas 3 ultimas semanas de clases se pasen rapido**

**Moontsee VR: el problema de mason no es enamorarse de spencer sino, confiar en el. Jajaja creo que todos quieren saber que le paso a Blaine :o**

**Brenda: si, es que se me hizo interesante poner a ambas pareja!**

**Georgi g: jajaja no te preocupes, Nathan pronto dejara de molestar :D**

**Gabriela cruz: pronto Kurt dejar a su novio, descuida!**

**JaviHummelMalik: jajajaja es que me gusta HummelBerry pero vimos mucho de ellos, me gusta poner otras amistades como Blainchel**

**4everbutterfly: mas que un pasado, tuvo una muy mala experiencia! descuida pronto lo mandara a volar. Si, spencer ya lo reconocio ahora solo debe luchar!**

* * *

**Capitulo 4**

Blaine se animó a hablar - ¿que pasa? ¿para que me buscabas? - le preguntó confundido e interesado, el castaño suspiró - necesito pedirte una disculpa - le contestó el mas alto, el moreno lo miró sin comprender.

\- ¿de que tienes que disculparte? - preguntó confundido.

\- por lo que Nathan te dijo, o mejor dicho por su amenaza

Blaine lo miró sorprendido - ¿como te enteraste? - Kurt lo miro con vergüenza - eso no importa, lo único que importa aqui es que el no debió de haberlo hecho, en primera porque vio cosas donde no las hay y en segunda porque si yo quiero ser tu amigo, puedo serlo, el no tiene ningun derecho a entrometerse en eso - le aclaró.

\- tu... ¿tu quieres ser mi amigo?

\- por supuesto, me agradas Blaine...

\- tu tambien me agradas pero... no quiero ocasionar problemas, mucho menos en tu relación con Nathan - dijo el moreno bajando la mirada.

El castaño tomó la barbilla del mas bajo y la levanto levemente para que lo mirará a los ojos, Blaine se sorprendió por esa acción - solo di que si, Nathan no tiene porque entrometerse - le dijo amablemente.

\- esta bien - le dijo Blaine con una timida sonrisa, Kurt tambien sonrió.

\- muy bien, entonces... ¿quieres almorzar?

\- oh, emmm si, esta bien - respondió algo nervioso.

\- vamos a la cafetería

* * *

Despues de comprar su almuerzo ambos se sentaron para comerlo - entonces Blaine ¿que te gusta hacer? escuche que te uniste al glee club - el moreno asintió - siempre me ha gustado cantar, entre otras cosas bailar incluso dibujar - le contó antes de dar su primer mordisco.

\- oh, todo un artista entonces, te gusta bailar... ¿porque no te unes a los Cheerios?

\- no, no eso definitivamente no es lo mio, demasiada atención

\- ¿cantar no lo es? - pregunto el castaño divertido.

\- bueno si, pero... no es como si este planeando cantar en público, solo estoy en el club haciendo lo que me gusta - dijo sonrojandose y volviendo a comer.

Kurt se le quedo mirando por unos segundos, pensando en lo apuesto y adorable que era el mas bajo, el moreno se encontraba comiendo sin darse cuenta de la fija mirada del castaño en el. Sin embargo, otras personas si se dieron cuenta de esto, entre ellos, Nathan y Mason.

\- y... ademas de ser animador, ¿que mas te gusta hacer? - le preguntó de repente el moreno.

\- mmm... me gusta mucho leer

\- ¿en serio? ¿como que? a mi tambien me encanta! - expresó feliz el ojimiel.

\- ficción, harry potter por ejemplo

El pelinegro lo miro completamente entusiasmado - yo me leí todos su libros y que decir de las peliculas, amo esa historia - Kurt sonrió ante la imagen tan adorable de Blaine totalmente emocionado.

\- entonces Blaine, creo que definitivamente estabamos destinados a conocernos

El menor se sonrojo pero asintió - supongo que si - fue su sencilla respuesta, Kurt no sabía porque decía esas cosas pero no podía retenerlas.

* * *

Mason se encontraba acomodando su traje de animador en la maleta antes de dirigirse a las proximas clases cuando sintió a alguien detras de el - hola Mason - saludó Spencer.

\- hola ¿que te traer por aqui? hoy no tienen entrenamiento

\- ¿porque eres tan cortante conmigo? - preguntó algo herido el rubio.

Mason suspiro - lo siento, ando de mal humor por algo que vi hoy... - se disculpó el moreno.

\- descuida, se que sido un tanto imbécil contigo - dijo sinceramente el ojiazul.

\- ¿te encuentras bien? - pregunto sorprendido el moreno, pues creía a Spencer demasiado orgulloso de si mismo como para decir algo asi.

\- si, solo... bueno, se podría decir que alguien me ha hecho recapacitar sobre como he llevado mi vida últimamente

Spencer se sentó en la banca - supongo quiero ser un poco... mejor - reconoció el rubio.

\- ¿porque de repente quieres eso? - preguntó el mas alto curioso.

\- porque quiero ser mejor no solo por mi sino para merecer a una persona

Ojos marrones y ojos azules se encontraron en ese momento, por alguna razón que Mason no quería reconocer su corazon comenzó a palpitar rapidamente, era la primera vez que escuchaba a Spencer totalmente sincero y sin un poco de burla o seducción en su voz.

\- bueno... debo irme, nos vemos despues Mason - le dijo con una sonrisa y salió del lugar.

Mason miro la puerta por donde el Quaterback salió, sin darse cuenta como una sonrisa estaba plantada en su rostro.

\- si sabes que se refería a ti ¿no?

La voz de su hermano lo saco de sus pensamientos - Blaine ¿escuchaste mi conversacion? - preguntó fingiendo molestía.

\- no fue con intención, no quería interrumpir y tampoco me iba a ir

\- da lo mismo

\- ese chico en verdad esta interesado en ti

\- ese chico no es para mi, ni yo para el... somos muy diferentes, buscamos cosas completamente distintas

\- pero te gusta, y me refiero a que realmente te gusta, pude verlo por la manera en que lo mirabas

Mason suspiro resignado, el y Blaine se conocian perfectamente, no podían engañar al otro - si, me gusta... pero como ya te dije, no funcionaría - le dijo tomando su mochila - no lo sabras si no lo intentas ademas, creo que te estaba dejando en claro que el quería cambiar por ti - Mason lo miro fijamente pensativo.

\- ¿porque te interesa tanto?

\- quiero que seas feliz, simplemente eso

\- ay hermanito, en vez de estar buscando la felicidad de otros deberias de estar buscando la tuya, lo que me recuerda a que en la salida debo ver a alguien...

\- ¿a quien?

\- no seas chismoso, anda vamos, se nos hace tarde

* * *

Kurt se encontraba sacando las últimas cosas de su casillero cuando Mason se acercó a el con cara de pocos amigos - ¿sucede algo? - preguntó tranquilamente el castaño al notar la molestía en el rostro de su compañero.

\- ¿que pretendes con Blaine? - le pregunto directo.

\- ¿disculpa? - le preguntó molesto por el tono de voz.

\- sé que me entendiste, no entiendo porque te interesa juntarte con mi hermano

\- no le veo nada de malo - le contestó tajante el castaño.

Mason rodó los ojos - escucha, mi hermano es algo sensible e ingenuo, pero sobre todo muy vulnerable, ahora lo es más... no quiero que nadie lo lastime de ninguna manera - le dijo seriamente.

\- ¿porque piensas que lo lastimaría? tu hermano en verdad me agrada

\- tu solo le ocasionaras problemas ¿o debo recordarte al celoso de tu novio?

\- jamas permitiría que Nathan lastimara a Blaine - le aseguró Kurt.

\- no entiendo tu interes en mi hermano, pero si llega a sucederle algo ya sea causado por ti o por tu causa, realmente vas a conocerme, mi hermano ya sufrió lo suficiente - y una vez dicho eso, se fue.

Kurt solo le presto atención a las ultimas palabras...

_mi hermano ya sufrió lo suficiente_

¿Que le sucedió a Blaine?

* * *

**Ya se que probablemente todos quieran saber lo que le paso a blaine, poco a poco se sabrá! :3**

**Les daré un spoiler del siguiente capitulo que probablemente amarán...**

**Kurt y Nathan terminan :3**

**GRACIAS POR LEER!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Lamento mucho la hora :o pueden creer que se me olvido subir! como llegue super estresada de la universidad, se me borro todo ._. y eso que ya tenía hecho el cap desde ayer, justamente para subirlo temprano ._. ya necesito mis vacaciones ah!**

**Jeny: jajaja pronto habra el spenson que todos esperan! creo que te gustara este cap por klaine!**

**Georgi G: jajaja si, Blaine es un amorcito bello!**

**Moontsee VR: los spoilers alegran xD o destruyen :p será facil amar a Kurt en este fic! lo que le paso a Blaine se sabrá mas adelante y descuida, pronto habrá spenson**

**DomiCrissColfer: que bueno que te gusto el cap! si, spencer es un amor tambien! jaja kurt será romantico en este fic!**

**Gabriela cruz: este capitulo entonces te gustará, adios nathan!**

**JaviHummelMalik: Spenson será re tierno, igual que Klaine!**

* * *

**Capitulo 5**

Kurt se encontraba caminando por los pasillos en busca del menor de los Anderson, no lograba encontrarlo y ya se estaba preocupando ¿habrá faltado a la escuela? se preguntaba y también comenzaba a pensar que quizá Mason le había pedido que no le hablará mas, eso no lo iba a permitir, el no estaba planeando nada malo con Blaine, es mas, no estaba planeando nada, lo único que sabía es que el chico se le hacía... interesante. Aún no sabía como explicar el sentimiento que tenía cada que pensaba en el, cada que estaban cerca.

Miró su mano derecha y recordó aquella sensación que recorrió todo su cuerpo cuando tomo la mano del moreno el día que se conocieron, tenía una ligera idea de lo que pudo haber sido, de lo que era.

\- acaso yo estoy...

Pero sus pensamiento fueron interrumpidos por unos brazos alrededor de su cintura - te estaba buscando amor, en todo el fin de semana no nos vimos, te extrañe - le escucho decir a su novio, Kurt por alguna razón se sintió incomodo en los brazos de quien se supone quería y sin embargo, no encontraba la manera de responderle de la misma manera amorosa que el otro.

\- estuve ocupado...

\- me imagino, se que se vienen las competencias, por eso no moleste

\- te agradezco por comprender - mientras decía eso, que era lo mas honesto que en ese momento podía decirle, se soltó de los brazos de Nathan, este no paso desapercibido ese detalle pero, no comento nada.

\- ¿quieres hacer algo saliendo de clases?

\- yo... - iba a contestar cuando miro al menor de los Anderson pasar por el pasillo contrario, sonrió al instante - te llamo de rato, debo hacer algo - se excusó lo mas rápido que pudo para alcanzar al moreno, Nathan lo siguió sin que este se diera cuenta.

* * *

Blaine iba a entrar al salón cuando alguien lo tomaba del brazo, este se tensó al momento pero toda tensión desapareció al darse cuenta de quien se trataba.

\- Kurt! buenos dias! - expreso alegremente.

\- ahora si son buenos, te he estado buscando - el moreno se sonrojo y entonces Kurt cayó en cuenta del pequeño piropo que había lanzado, sin embargo, no se retracto, porque lo que dijo era cierto.

\- ¿me buscabas? dime, que pasa

\- yo... bueno, quería saber si quisieras salir conmigo a dar un paseo, quiero conocerte mas y que mejor que fuera de la escuela

El moreno lo miro con sorpresa aunque, Kurt pudo ver claramente un brillo en los ojos del menor - si, me gusta la idea ¿cuando? - preguntó.

\- hoy si puedes

\- por mi esta bien ¿nos vemos en la salida?

\- excelente, nos vemos Blaine - le dijo antes de retirarse. Blaine se fue a su salón con una enorme sonrisa que no paso desprevenida para Rachel

"parece que Hummel esta interesado en Blaine... quien lo diría" - pensaba la castaña.

* * *

Mason observaba a Spencer desde las gradas, se encontraba platicando con Santana y Brittany mientras el equipo entrenaba - deja de babear Anderson, deberías de dejar la cobardía e intentar algo con nuestro Quarterback - le decía a su amable manera la morena.

\- no lo se, se que quizá si no lo intento no sabre si pudiese funcionar pero... no se, no quiero terminar con el corazón roto

\- todos en algún momento terminamos con el corazón roto Mason, sin embargo, quizá con Spencer no sea así, quizá el sea tu excepción y tu la de el - le aconsejo la rubia, tomando la mano de su novia.

El moreno suspiró - puede que tengan razón, mi hermano también insistió en que le diera una oportunidad - comentó.

\- tu pequeño adorable hermano es muy inteligente, por eso trae loco a Hummel - comentó con una sonrisa maliciosa la morena.

\- ¿que dijiste?

\- oh vamos, todos nos damos cuenta de eso, incluso Nathan, la manera en que Kurt ve a tu hermano como si fuera lo mas hermoso del mundo y tu hermano no se queda nada atrás en cuanto mira a nuestro co capitan

Mason frunció el ceño, molesto al saber aquello - ¿porque te molesta? Kurt es un buen chico - indagó Santana, ella era demasiado perceptiva y estaba segura del aura asesino que estaba alrededor del mayor de los Anderson.

\- no lo entenderías, solo te puedo decir que... mi hermano no esta preparado para una relación, mucho menos una con el capitán de los Cheerios

Una vez dicho esto, se alejo de ellas, dejandolas con enormes dudas.

\- ¿Crees que al pequeño Anderson la sucedió algo malo? - preguntó la rubia.

\- me temo que sí Britt

* * *

Decir que Nathan estaba furioso era poco, había visto y escuchado a Kurt con Blaine, no podía aún asimilar que su novio le estuviera viendo la cara de esa manera, y lo peor de todo, con un chico que no era nada.

\- debes tranquilizarte amigo - habló Asimio.

\- no, quiero que ese maldito enano desaparezca!

\- es fácil, vamos a darle una lección, nadie se mete con una pareja de nosotros y se queda campante, no importa si es hermano de uno de los populares - comento Jason, un amigo más de Nathan.

\- si, creo que es lo mejor, no podrá salir con mi chico si tiene los huesos rotos

Todos sonrieron, sin saber que alguien mas los había escuchado.

* * *

Spencer corría para encontrar a... - Kurt! que bueno que te encontré - comentó respirando con dificultad - ¿que sucede Spencer? ¿porque estas tan alterado? - preguntó al ver la condición de su mejor amigo.

\- es sobre Blaine

\- ¿que pasa con Blaine? - preguntó preocupado, para que su mejor amigo estuviera de esa manera definitivamente debía ser algo importante.

\- Nathan y sus amigos planean golpearlo antes de la salida, por lo que entendí el iba a salir contigo o algo así

Kurt frunció el ceño en ese momento, no podía creer hasta donde podía llegar Nathan por celos, aunque esta vez podía asimilar que estaban algo justificados, no podía simplemente ir por ahí golpeando a la gente, mucho menos a alguien inocente.

\- gracias por decirme Spencer

\- ¿quieres que te ayude a ponerlo en su lugar? sabes que nunca me ha caído

\- descuída, pienso ponerlo yo en su lugar, y de una vez a terminar todo con el

\- eso me agrada, no he tenido el placer de conocer al menor de los Anderson pero estoy seguro que me agradara mucho mas que Nathan

Kurt lo miró con sorpresa - oh vamos Kurt ¿aún no lo admites? el pequeño Anderson te gusta, es mas... podría asegurar que estas enamorado de el - le dio una palmada en el hombro y se marchó dejando solo a su mejor amigo.

Kurt solo dejo escapar una sonrisa.

* * *

Blaine caminaba hacia la salida, se le hacia extraño lo vacio que se encontraba todo pero decidió ignorarlo, estaba entusiasmado por su salida con Kurt, ni el mismo entendía porque, o quizá si pero admitirlo podía ser algo peligroso.

\- sigues sin entender eh Anderson

El moreno se tensó al reconocer la voz - ¿Nathan? - pero esta vez no estaba solo, Blaine no pudo evitar temblar, no tenia que ser ningun genio para saber el porque estaban ahí.

\- creo que las amenazas no sirven contigo ¿cierto? te advertí que te mantuvieras alejado de mi novio y no lo hiciste

\- yo... el... solo... somos amigos - titubeaba el moreno.

\- ni eso me gusta, se que van a salir hoy pero veras... como se que no haras caso, he planeado con amigos hacer algo para que entiendes

El moreno estaba asustado, el jamas podría con ellos y estaba solo. O eso creía.

\- ¿ah si? y dime Nathan ¿que han planeado?

La voz de Kurt sorprendió a todos, este se encontraba caminando hacia ellos por la puerta de salida, quedando justo a lado de Blaine, este lo miraba no solo con sorpresa sino también con alivio.

\- Kurt... ¿que haces aquí? - dijo Nathan.

\- no respondiste mi pregunta

\- yo... nada, solo ibamos a darle otra advertencia

\- interesante porque según me entere, tu idea era romperle los huesos ¿es que estas demente? ¿que diablos pasa contigo?! - le reclamó furioso.

\- ¿porque? eres el menos indicado para preguntar eso! es por el que me has cambiado!

Blaine solo estaba en silencio viendo a la pareja discutir, ni siquiera sabía porque simplemente no se iba.

\- incluso si así fuera no te da derecho a golpear a las personas! y menos con tus amigos, eso es de cobardes! ¿y sabes que? no me interesa estar con una persona así, en este momento nuestra relación esta terminada - dijo determinado.

\- ¿que? tu no puedes hacerme esto

\- si puedo, y lo he hecho, superalo Nathan!

Sin pensalo dos veces como la mano de Blaine y salieron de la escuela, Blaine estaba impactado por todo lo que acababa de suceder, ambos caminaron juntos hasta que llegaron al auto del castaño.

\- yo... siento mucho haberte ocasionado problemas - dijo el moreno lamentando que la pareja alla terminado aparentemente por su culpa.

\- tu no tienes la culpa de nada, no realmente

\- ¿a que te refieres con "no realmente"? - Kurt suspiró y lo miró de frente

\- el no se equivocaba Blaine... en mi interés por ti

* * *

**YEEEES! YA LO DIJO WIIIIIII**

**SPOILER: Cita Spenson**

**GRACIAS POR LEER :3**


	6. Chapter 6

**DIA DE ACTUALIZACIÓN, SE SABRAN MUCHAS COSAS EN ESTE CAPÍTULO, SE SABRÁ LO QUE TANTO HAN QUERIDO SABER, ORIGINALMENTE SERÍA HASTA EL OTRO CAPÍTULO PERO BUEH XD**

**Jeny: jajaja todos felices porque termino con el novio! jaja**

**Georgi g: jaja ahora son libres ambos para amarse :D**

**Gabriela cruz: Nathan ya no tendrá mucho que ver, creo solo le queda una aparicion mas xD**

**Moontsee VR: Kurt realmente quiere a Blaine y hara lo imposible para hacerlo feliz, les encantará lo de mason y spencer !**

* * *

**Capitulo 6**

Blaine estaba conmocionado por la reciente confesión del castaño, Kurt esperaba que el moreno dijera algo, lo que sea. Intentó tomar la mano del menor y fue en ese momento en que el mas bajo respondió, alejándose.

\- no hagas esto... - la voz de Blaine se escuchó como un ruego.

\- Blaine se que esto te ha tomado sorpresa pero tu... tu me gustas y...

\- no, chicos como tu no se fijan en chicos como yo! - le gritó, no había enojo sino un gran temor y una profunda tristeza que Kurt pudo apreciar fácilmente ne la mirada del moreno.

Pero antes de poder hacer nada, el menor se fue corriendo del lugar, Kurt no se esperaba algo así, en el caso de que lo rechazara se esperaba algo completamente diferente, un "lo siento pero solo te veo como amigo" o "ya me gusta alguien mas" o "solo el tiempo dira" pero definitivamente no lo que acababa de suceder, lo que si comprendía es que esa reacción tenía que ver con el pasado de Blaine, ese pasado que solamente Mason podía saber.

Y solo le quedaba preguntarle.

* * *

Al día siguiente Mason llegaba directamente a su casillero, ese día su hermano le había dicho que se sentía mal y que no iría a la escuela, no había querido preguntarle mas, ya vería eso cuando saliera, pero entonces al abrir su casillero se encontró con un ramo de flores, estaba totalmente sorprendido, lo tomo, todas eran rosas rojas y en el centro una blanca con un pequeño sobre a lado. Lo abrió y comenzó a leer.

_"Espero te hayan gustado, te espero en el gimnasio, hay algo que debo decirte y mostrarte... Spencer"_

La sorpresa del moreno era infinita, pero no pudo evitar sonreír, sabía que si iba a la "cita" tendría que perder clases, y por primera vez, no le importo, ni eso ni que fuera Spencer quien lo citaba, suponía que había llegado el momento de arriesgarse. Cerró su casillero y se encamino al gimnasio, al entrar vio un gran cartel que decía "¿me das el honor de ser tu novio?" y Spencer debajo de el, Mason sonrió conmovido.

\- ok, esto es perfecto pero en definitiva ¿quien eres tu y que has hecho con Spencer Porter? - preguntaba bromeando el moreno.

\- se que esto te ha sorprendido, aunque no lo creas... yo estoy igual, escucha - se acercó a el, tomando el ramo de rosas, dejandolas en una mesa cerca del lugar y regresando junto a Mason, tomando ambas manos.

Temía que eso incomodara al animador pero este no se aparto - yo se que me conoces como un patán, que se acuesta con todos los que quiere, un egolatra y un idiota, y en efecto, así soy o, bueno, así era... pero me di cuenta que para poder tener algo contigo, debo ser diferente y no mal entiendas, quiero serlo por mi mismo, no por ti, sino porque se que es lo mejor e incluso si no fuera contigo, se que a menos que lo haga no podre tener nada serio con nadie - le explicaba un tanto nervioso.

\- es genial lo que dices Spencer pero... ¿porque yo? sinceramente nunca hemos tenido una relación si quiera de compañerismo ¿porque estas dispuesto a tanto por mi? no estoy seguro si quiera de que me conozcas realmente

\- no lo se, simplemente... contigo siempre todo ha sido diferente ¿sabes? cuando un chico me rechazaba simplemente me pasaba a otro, pero tu indiferencia siempre me causo ¿dolor? no se como explicarlo, solo se que me importaba, que me importa

Mason forzó mas el apreton en sus manos, Spencer lo miró con emoción - la respuesta es si - fue lo único que dijo Mason, el rubio tardo solo un minuto en comprender a que se refería, la pregunta del cartel, sonrió y sin pensarlo lo abrazo fuertemente, el moreno correspondió el abrazo al instante.

Quizá todos tenían razón. Quizá ellos eran la excepción del otro.

* * *

El día paso tranquilamente, Mason aún asimilaba lo que había sucedido en el gimnasio, estaba feliz debía admitirlo, fue hasta su coche cuando recargado en el se encontraba Kurt.

\- ¿sucede algo?

\- tenemos que hablar - le dijo el castaño.

\- ¿sobre que? - preguntó intrigado el moreno.

\- sobre Blaine

Mason se puso serio al instante en que escucho el nombre de su hermano menor - ¿que se supone debemos hablar de el? - preguntó a la defensiva, Kurt suspiró, sabía que no sería sencillo, mucho menos después de lo que estaba a punto de decirle.

\- tu hermano me gusta Mason, no, es mucho mas... estoy enamorado de el

El moreno estaba completamente sorprendido por la sinceridad tan directa de su compañero - no digas tonterías, lo último que necesita mi hermano es que otro chico como tu le haga daño - le dijo algo molesto, y entonces había sido lo mismo, "chico como tu" era claro que había sucedido algo.

\- cuando le dije esto a tu hermano ayer, me contesto casi lo mismo, que un chico como yo nunca se fijaria en uno como el, necesito saber a que se refiere con eso

\- ¿porque piensas que te lo voy a decir?

\- Mason, por favor, soy totalmente sincero cuando te digo que tu hermano me importa, jamas le haría daño, realmente quiero estar a su lado

\- ¿y Nathan?

\- Nathan ya no significa nada, incluso antes de que llegara Blaine... ya no lo significaba - declaró Kurt.

Mason negó con la cabeza - lo siento Kurt, pero no puedo contarte, así como tampoco puedo confiarte a mi hermano - le dijo con tono sobre protector.

\- solo quiero saber de el Mason, y no quiero lastimarlo al preguntarle sobre lo que sea que le haya sucedido, lo quiero Mason, no podría explicarte como ni porque, solo se que lo hago, todo empezó por un simple toque de manos, por mas cursi que se escuche

El mayor de los Anderson escuchaba la sinceridad en la voz del castaño, no sabía que hacer, quizá Kurt podría ser esa persona especial para su hermano, quizá Kurt podría ser el indicado y el solamente estaba siendo un obstaculo, pero tampoco quería que su hermano volviera a sufrir, todo era tan complicado...

\- esta bien, te contare... - hizo una pequeña pausa y también se recargo en el coche - unos meses antes de salir de vacaciones de verano, Blaine empezó a salir con un chico de la escuela, no cualquier chico sino... el mas popular, un chico como nosotros, su nombre era Logan, para mi hermano ese chico era ya sabes, el inalcanzable y cuando este comenzó a poner interes en el pues Blaine no pudó negarse, a la cuarta cita, se hicieron novios, cuando Blaine me lo contó me sentí muy feliz con el, eso también le ayudo mucho a su autoestima, era mas seguro y se miraba tan feliz, pensé que todo estaría bien - dijo antes de dar un suspiro.

Kurt esperaba intrigado, la historia se escuchaba muy bien y no parecía que tuviera algo malicioso pero seguramente era lo contrario, para que Blaine reaccionara como reacciono a su declaración era claro que algo muy grave había sucedido en esa relación.

\- fue al 6to mes de relación cuando Logan le preparo una cena romantica a mi hermano, ya sabes... como terminan esas cenas - Kurt apretó su brazos con su mano entendiendo a lo que se refería - mi hermano era sumamente inocente, incluso ahora mismo lo sigue siendo pero de distinta manera, el se entrego creyendo que el otro hacia lo mismo, al día siguiente Logan se comporto como cualquier otro novio asi que Blaine estaba feliz, me contó entre tartamudeos lo acontecido y aunque pensaba que había sido demasiado pronto me alegre por el, el vino a visitarme ese fin de semana, nunca lo había visto mas feliz, entonces cuando regreso... todo cayo, mi hermano al llegar a su casillero encontró una hoja con un 8 escrito, no entendió y simplemente lo ignoro, ese día se sintió extrañamente observado por varios compañeros, entonces los amigos de Logan lo buscaron, entregándole una pequeña libreta, en donde en una hoja venia escrito su nombre y otros tres antes de el, todos acompañados de un numero, ellos se burlaron de el cuando mi hermano comprendió lo que aquello significaba, al voltear a ver a Logan este solo le dijo "fue divertido Blainey" mi hermano no pudo permanecer ahí, me busco completamente destrozado, fue por eso que tuve que irme rápidamente de aquí

Kurt estaba completamente sorprendido por la historia, ese chico se dedicaba a enamorar y acostarse con los chicos simplemente para ponerles una calificación ¿que tipo de enfermo hace eso? sentía un odio horrible hacia ese chico al que ni siquiera conocía - ahora entiendo a lo que tu hermano se refería con "tipos como yo" el piensa que quizá yo solo quiero utilizarlo - Mason asintió.

\- no puedes culparlo, mi hermano siempre ha sido inseguro, y justo cuando había superado aquella inseguridad, el mismo tipo que se la dio la destruyo... no será fácil que vuelva a confiar, el entregó algo muy preciado a la persona equivocada, eso es algo difícil de superar - decía el moreno con suma tristeza recordando aquel tiempo en que su hermano llorando le decía lo mucho que se arrepentía de aquella relación y de aquella noche.

El castaño estaba en silencio, imaginando el inmenso dolor que había pasado Blaine, todo ese temor que vio reflejado en la mirada del menor de los Anderson cuando le confesó estar enamorado de el. Ahora lo entendía, ahora todo estaba claro, ahora todo tenia sentido. Pero el no renunciaría, ese chico de ojos miel lo había conquistado desde el momento en que sus manos se tomaron y sus miradas se cruzaron.

\- ayúdame Mason

\- ¿que? - preguntó confundido el moreno.

\- quiero hacer feliz a tu hermano, quiero amarlo como ese desgraciado no quiso, ayúdame a que me crea cuando digo que realmente estoy interesado en el

* * *

_**¿Mason lo ayudará?¿Blaine volverá a confiar?¿Funcionará lo de Spencer con Mason?**_

_**¿Que les pareció la historia de Blaine?**_

_**GRACIAS POR LEER!**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Perdon por haber tardado, pero ya saben... estaba en examenes finales :c pero ya sali de vacaciones! :3 ahora ya podré actualizar a tiempo y quien sabe, quiza mas caps!**

**Georgi g: tu descuida, mason siempre vera por la felicidad de su hermano :)**

**Jeny: por supuesto que funcionará, son almas gemelas!**

**Moontsee vr: si, Logan desgraciado! espero te guste el capitulo :D**

**Gabriela cruz: si, por fin se supo la triste historia de Blaine :c**

**Klainer Butt3rfly: si, hay en la vida real sujetos como el desgraciado de logan ¬¬ si, Kurt estara ahi para el**

**Hummerlandersonsmythe: jajajaja si, ya era hora de de que mandara al diablo a nathan! jajaja un dejavu con spencer y mason xD**

* * *

**Capitulo 7**

Mason se quedo en silencio despues de la petición de su amigo, no sabía que hacer, ya que no había nada que le dijera que Kurt no era un buen chico, lo conocía como para poder decir que efectivamente podía confiar en el, pero estaban hablando de su hermano pequeño, todo era mas complicado simplemente por ser Blaine. Sin embargo, tenía claro que quizá Kurt podría ser lo que su hermano necesitaba para seguir adelante y conocer el verdadero amor.

\- ¿realmente puedo confiarte a mi hermano?

\- creeme cuando te digo que tu hermano es... es especial, desde que lo vi lo supe, me he enamorado realmente de el, y ten la seguridad de que yo estoy tan sorprendido como tu

\- ¿el lo sabe?

\- si como te conté... se lo dije pero bueno, no es como si realmente me haya creído, en cuanto se lo confesé huyo

Mason dejo salir un suspiro - esta bien, te ayudare... te confiare lo mas preciado que tengo - le dijo con seriedad aunque con una ligera sonrisa, algo en su interior le decía que no se equivocaba con el castaño.

\- gracias, te juro que no te arrepentiras!

\- eso espero... mira, cuando mi madre murió el sufrió mucho, era demasiado apegado a ella, mi madre antes de morir me pidió que nunca lo dejara solo y que siempre estuviera a su lado hasta que el encontrara al indicado o indicada, se lo prometí

\- ya veo... ¿y tu padre?

\- el es bueno pero se tuvo que hacer cargo de dos hijos y ademas de la empresa, ha estado un poco ausente, así que siempre hemos sido mi hermano y yo

Entonces, Kurt pudo comprender la cercanía de ambos hermanos, le agradaba pensar en ello, es una suerte cuando tienes un lazo así, a pesar de no compartir la misma sangre con Spencer tiende a quererlo como un hermano, a protegerlo y estar a su lado, así que podía comprenderlo un poco.

\- bien, entonces... es hora de hacer algo, porque es claro el porque mi hermano no a querido salir de su cuarto

\- ¿que puedo hacer para que se de cuenta que voy en serio con el?

Mason se quedo pensativo unos minutos y después sonrió - tengo una idea, mi hermano esta en el Glee Club, les dire que vayan hoy a las 8, le cantaras una canción a mi hermano, una que exprese tus sentimientos por el, estoy seguro que eso lo convencera, tiene un gran amor a la musica - dijo con completa seguridad.

\- una canción que... exprese mis sentimientos ¿para hoy?

\- claro que para hoy! mientra mas rapido actúes mejor, no te preocupes, sea cual sea los del glee club se la sabrán!

\- no es lo que me preocupa, sino encontrar la canción indicada...

\- estoy seguro que la encontraras, escucha... mi hermano es demasiado emocional, sensible, el espera siempre algo especial aunque nunca lo diga, estoy seguro que con la canción indicada podrás llegar justo a donde quieres llegar... su corazón

Kurt sonrió por el consejo de su compañero - gracias otra vez, te juro que no te decepcionaré - le dijo el castaño.

\- eso espero Kurt

* * *

Kurt se encontraba pensando en sus sentimientos cada que veía o estaba cerca del moreno, quería escoger la canción indicada - ay cual podrá ser... es tan complicado! hay tantas! - se quejaba frustrado, Spencer quien se encontraba a su lado solo reía, ya estaba al tanto de la situación, nunca había visto a su mejor amigo tan frustrado, mucho menos por esa razón.

\- ¿porque no escoges dos?

\- ¿que?

\- creo que te sería mas fácil expresarte bien sobre lo que sientes si escoges dos

Kurt lo pensó un momento y después sonrió alegre - wow! el que estes enamorado te hacer pensar mejor! debo agradecerle a Mason la proxima vez que lo vea! - gritó emocionado por la idea, pues estaba realmente debatiendose entre dos canciones, tan emocionado que no se dio cuenta de la mirada molesto de su mejor amigo, la cual desaparecio justo con la mención del nombre del chico que lo traía loco.

\- ¿te das cuenta que nos enamoramos de dos hermanos?

\- wow, no había pensado en eso...como es la vida

\- si... nunca me hubiera imaginado una posibilidad así

\- bien, ¿vas a acompañarme, verdad? sinceramente, te necesito a mi lado

\- tu sabes que siempre estaré para ti

* * *

Blaine se encontraba contemplando el techo, la verdad, aún estaba algo consternado por la declaración de Kurt, su corazón estaba emocionado y feliz, pero su cerebro le decía que no, que no volviera a enamorarse y entregarse tan rápidamente, es mas, que ni siquiera pensará en la posibilidad de que lo que el castaño le había dicho fuera cierto pero...

\- ¿podría ser? ¿realmente podría ser que se haya enamorado de mi...?

Se encontraba realmente debatiendose consigo mismo, era claro para el que algo había producido su encuentro con Kurt desde el primer momento, esa electricidad que corrió por todo su cuerpo cuando se conocieron, todo lo que le hacía sentir cada que se miraban, cada que hablaban, cada que lo veía... pero no sabía si podía volver a creer.

\- puedo realmente... ¿confiar en ti? - pregunto a la nada.

* * *

7:50 PM

Todos los del glee club se encontraban fuera de la casa de los Anderson, Mason vio a lo lejos como Kurt y Spencer bajaban del coche, el rubio le dedico una sonrisa y Mason hizo lo mismo, Kurt solo rodo los ojos pues el también estaba al tanto de la situacion de esos dos.

\- bien, ¿estas listo?

\- si, debo ir con Rachel para decirle las canciones, mientras los dejo solos - dijo Kurt yendo hasta todos los New Directions

\- ¿crees que todo salga bien? - pregunto el ojiazul.

\- eso espero, aunque si te soy sincero, estoy seguro de que si

Spencer sonrió y se acerco para darle un beso en la mejilla - espero que si, sería genial tener una doble cita ¿no crees? - le pregunto entusiasmado.

\- si, sería perfecto

Cuando estuvieron todos de acuerdo, Mason le mando un mensaje a Blaine para que se asomara por la ventana, el menor al leerlo se intrigo, era extraño que su hermano le pidiera eso, ademas ¿para que? pero lo hizo, llevandose una gran e inesperada sorpresa al ver no solo a su hermano, sino a todo el glee club ahí y a Kurt en medio de ellos.

\- esto Blaine, es para que entiendas lo que siento por ti...

Y empezaron a cantar, con Kurt como voz principal

_Tus hermosos ojos miran fijamente directamente a los mios_  
_y algunas veces pienso que llegaras tarde estas noche_  
_y no se porque_  
_quiero estar donde sea que tu estes_  
_quiero que estes donde_

_Tu aqui, tus ojos miran a los mios_  
_entonces bebe, hazme volar_  
_mi corazon nunca se ha sentido de esta manera antes_  
_estoy mirando a travez de tus_  
_estoy mirando a travez de tus ojos.._

_despierto, estoy viva_  
_en solo un ratito, llorare_  
_porque tu eres mi cancion de cuna_  
_entonces bebe, ven y abrazame fuerte_  
_porque yo, porque quiero ser todo lo que necesites_  
_quiero estar donde_

_Tu aqui, tus ojos miran a los mios_  
_entonces bebe, hazme volar_  
_mi corazon nunca se ha sentido de esta manera antes_  
_estoy mirando a travez de tus_  
_estoy mirando a travez de tus ojos.._

_tan largo sea el tiempo que seas mio_  
_sere tu todo esta noche_  
_dejame amarte, besarte_  
_bebe, dejame extrañarte_  
_dejame ser tu..._  
_soñar sobre, soñar sobre tus ojos_  
_ojos, ojos, hermosos ojos_

Blaine estaba completamente anonadado por la situación, sus ojos estaban completamente cristalizados por la canción y por lo que el castaño estaba haciendo para convencerlo de que sus sentimientos eran sinceros.

\- y esta Blaine, escuchala muy bien... quiero que confies en mi, en mi amor y sobre todo, en que vale la pena arriesgarse una vez más

_Me gusta la forma en que suenas en la mañana  
Estamos en el teléfono y sin previo aviso  
Me doy cuenta qué tú risa es el mejor sonido qué he escuchado_

Me gusta la manera en que no puedo mantenerme enfocada  
Te veo hablar y no te das cuenta  
Escucho las palabras pero todo lo que puedo pensar es qué debemos estar juntos

Cada vez qué sonríes, yo sonrío  
Y cada vez qué brillas, brillaré por tí

Whoa, oh, te estoy sintiendo cariño  
No tengas miedo de saltar y caer, saltar y caer en mí

Cariño, nunca te voy a dejar  
Dí que también quieres estar conmigo  
Porqué me voy a quedar hasta saltar y caer

Bueno, me gusta la forma en que tú cabello cae en tú cara  
Tienes las llaves para mí, amo cada peca de tú rostro, oh  
Nunca estuve tan envuelta  
Cariño, me gusta la forma en que está todo cómo lo he querido

Tuve tiempo para reflexionar, oh y todo lo que puedo decir es acércate  
Toma un respiro profundo y salta y luego cae en mí

Cada vez qué sonríes, yo sonrío  
Y cada vez qué brillas, brillaré por tí

Whoa, oh, te estoy sintiendo cariño  
No tengas miedo de saltar y caer, salar y caer en mí

Cariño, voy a dejarte  
Dí que también quieres estar conmigo  
Porqué me voy a quedar hasta saltar y caer

Los fondos van a estar en tus pies  
Te atraparé, te atraparé  
Cuando las personas dicen cosas qué se traen en tús rodillas  
Te atraparé  
El tiempo vendrá cuando estés tan enojado, que podría llorar  
Pero te tendré en la noche hasta que sonrías

Whoa, oh, te necesito cariño  
No tengas miedo por favor  
No tengas miedo de saltar y caer, saltar y caer en mí

Cariño, nunca voy a dejarte  
Dí que también quieres estar conmigo  
Porqué me voy a quedar hasta saltar y caer

Salta y cae cariño  
Salta y luego cae en mí, en mí

Cada vez qué sonríes, yo sonrío  
Y cada vez qué brillas, brillaré por tí  
Y cada vez que estás aquí cariño, te mostraré, te mostraré  
Puedes saltar y caer, saltar y caer, saltar y luego caer en mí, en mí

Blaine ya estaba derramando dos lagrimas para entonces, pero no eran lagrimas de dolor o tristeza, sino todo lo contrario, pues nunca imagino que algún día alguien haría algo parecido por el, no lo penso dos veces y bajo, al salir por la puerta se lanzo en brazos del ojiazul ignorando por completo que todos estaba ahí reunidos a su alrededor.

\- se que te hicieron daño, se que no es fácil volver a enamorarte pero... Blaine, te quiero, realmente lo hago, dame una oportunidad, dejame amarte... - le dijo en el oído para que solo el menor escuchara.

\- lo haré, quiero hacerlo porque yo también te quiero, y algo me dice que tu eres diferente, que tu no mientes...

\- nunca, lo prometo

\- gracias por esto

\- entonces... ¿aceptas ser mi novio? - le preguntó separandose de el, todos los miraban con ternura pero estos seguían mirandose solo entre ellos.

\- si, por supuesto que si

Mason sonrió ante el rostro lleno de felicidad de su hermano, ahora solo quedaba confiar en Kurt.

* * *

**_Canciones: Beautiful eyes, Jump than fall de Taylor Swift :D_**

**_Espero les haya gustado!_**

**_¡GRACIAS POR LEER!_**


	8. Chapter 8

**Actualizando :·3 de regreso wujuuuu, estoy pensando en hacer un doble capitulo el próximo lunes ¿que les parece? ¿le agrada la idea?**

**Jeny: siii, ya todos son novios! :3**

**Georgi g: jajaja 3 la pura felicidad :3**

**Moontsee VR: blaine solo necesitba a alguien que lo amara de verdad! si, mason y blaine son muy unidos pero aun hay mas sobre estos hermanos! es que todas las canciones de tay son hermosas**

**Gabriela cruz: ay ya se, es que se ha perdido el romance *asi dice mi mama***

* * *

**Capitulo 8**

Kurt se encontraba en la entrada de la escuela, esperaba con una sonrisa, a los pocos minutos pudo ver el auto de los hermanos Anderson, no pudó evitar sentirse feliz al ver bajar a Blaine del auto, este al verlo camino rápidamente hasta el.

\- ¿te he hecho esperar demasiado? - le preguntó el moreno.

\- en lo absoluto, ni lo he sentido - le contesto antes de darle un beso en la mejilla que hizo sonrojar al ojimiel.

Mason observaba desde el coche la escena y aceptaba que estaba realmente feliz por ver a su hermano volver a enamorarse, y tenía la confianza de que esta vez todo sería diferente, pues solo debía ver la manera en que Kurt miraba a su hermano para saber que era la persona correcta.

\- ¿vigilando a la feliz pareja? - escuchó la voz de Spencer tras el.

\- no es la única feliz pareja ¿o si?

Spencer sonrió dándole un beso en la mejilla - es una suerte que no... entonces ¿hoy a la salida? - le preguntó por la cita.

\- por supuesto, seguro mi hermano también estará ocupado

\- eso seguro, esos dos estarán igual que nosotros

* * *

Todos miraban con mucha curiosidad a la nueva pareja conformada por Kurt y Blaine, pues era prácticamente el chico mas popular junto al chico nuevo, un chico que en verdad no se había hecho notar más que como el hermano menor de Mason.

\- esto es un poco incomodo - comentó el moreno al sentirse abrumado por la atención que estaba recibiendo.

\- no te preocupes, solo será los primeros días, después veras que solo seremos una pareja mas

\- bueno, sinceramente no me importa, estoy feliz de estar contigo - le dijo sinceramente aunque con las mejillas un poco sonrojadas.

Kurt le sonrió con ternura, ese chico sin duda le inspiraba algo nuevo, unos sentimientos que nunca pensó realmente algun dia sentiría por alguien.

\- ¿tienes algo que hacer en la tarde? - le preguntó el mas alto.

\- no, para nada

\- ¿quieres ir a comer?

Blaine sonrió ampliamente - me encantaría, solo que no comida china, no me gusta - dijo con un poco de disgusto.

\- no a la comida china, ok, anotado... algo mas simple ¿pizza?

\- me encanta la pizza - exclamó emocionado.

\- entonces iremos a la pizza, es nuestra primera salida oficial como novios

El menor sonrió - soy feliz de ser tu novio - le dijo sinceramente, Kurt se sorprendió por la sinceridad de su pareja, sin embargo no pudo sentirse mas feliz en ese momento.

\- yo lo soy mas, créeme...

* * *

Despues de las cuatro primeras clases, Blaine se dirigía al patio cuando se encontró con alguien que era la última persona a la que quería volver a ver - asi que... ¿contento por haberme robado a kurt, eh bebe Anderson? - dijo la voz molesta de Nathan.

\- ¿porque no me dejas en paz?

\- ¿porque? te parece poco que me hayas quitado a mi novio

\- yo no te quite a nadie - le contestó el pelinegro.

\- antes, te salvó Kurt, ahora estas completamente solo, me cobrare lo que me has hecho - dijo avanzando hacia el.

Blaine se echo para atrás, al menor ahora la pelea era justa, uno contra uno, pero aún así el moreno se sentía en completa desventaja, nunca se había peleado fisicamente con nadie, mucho menos con un chico que le doblaba tanto en altura como en masa corporal, sabía que no había manera de ganarle pero aún asi, esta vez no correría, el no tenía nada de que arrepentirse y por supuesto, nada porque pedir perdón.

\- creo que deberías pensarte mejor eso - se escuchó una tercera voz.

Nathan paró en cuanto reconoció la voz de Spencer - no te metas en esto, no tiene nada que ver contigo! - le gritó, el rubio se había puesto en medio de los dos, Blaine lo miraba sorprendido por la irrupción del ojiazul.

\- ¿como te digo esto? si es mi problema, resulta que es el hermano menor de mi novio y la pareja de mi mejor amigo, así que si te metes con el, te metes conmigo

Le dijo desafiante, Nathan solamente lo miró sumamente enfadado, Spencer dio un suspiro - lo tuyo con Kurt hace mucho tiempo que había dejado de ser lo mismo, solo tu seguiste aferrado, en el fondo lo sabes, tarde o temprano su relación hubiese terminado, así que deja de culpar a Blaine del fracaso de tu relación - le dijo seriamente.

Nathan solo bajo por un momento la mirada y después miro a Blaine, este le sostuvo la mirada, pudo notar la inocencia y bondad en la mirada del ojimiel, solo dio un suspiro dandose por derrotado y se retiro, el moreno se quedo impresionado por la repentina acción del ex novio de Kurt pero lo agradecio.

Blaine se acercó al mas alto - gracias por ayudarme, no tenías porque hacerlo - le dijo.

\- como dije, eres el hermano de mi novio pero mas allá de eso, ya tenía ganas de callarle la boca a ese sujeto, nunca me agradó para Kurt - dijo un poco molesto al recordar cuando aquellos se habían hecho novios - en cambio tu, me agradas completamente - Blaine sonrió al escuchar eso.

\- tu también me agradas para mi hermano, ademas tarde o temprano ustedes serían pareja

\- ¿porque lo dices?

\- siempre se quejaba de ti, era su manera de siempre hablar de ti... pero el suele ser muy orgulloso para reconocerlo ademas que tengo entendido que tu no eras como que muy bueno en esto del romance

\- si, era un idiota

Ambos se rieron ante e sincero reconocimiento del rubio - aún así me alegro que todo haya salido bien entre los dos - comentó el moreno.

\- gracias, es bueno saber que tengo tu visto bueno

\- y yo el tuyo

* * *

Mason y Spencer se dirigian a donde pasarían la tarde cuando el moreno se enoja por lo que Nathan había hecho - ese imbecil... donde le toque un solo cabello a mi hermano... - decía sumamente molesto.

\- no creo que lo fastidie mas

\- gracias por haberlo defendido - le agradeció antes de tomar su mano.

\- no fue nada, tu hermano realmente me agrada

\- es imposible que no agrade, es muy buena persona... quizá demasiado

\- ¿porque hablas con tanta nostalgia de tu hermano?

\- el siempre se ha sentido lejano a mi padre, por eso mismo tiene muchos problemas de autoestima

Spencer podía ver un poco de culpa, desesperación y algo mas en la mirada de su novio.

\- ¿hay algo mas, cierto? eres muy sobreprotector con el, algo me dice que es mas que amor fraternal

\- no es algo que pueda decirle a cualquiera, inclusive a mi novio

\- descuida, no te voy a presionar... si un día necesitas que te escuche, aquí estaré

\- gracias cariño

Spencer le sonrió y ambos siguieron su camino, pero el rubio solo pudo pensar en que definitivamente era algo grave, la pregunta aquí es... ¿que?

* * *

**_¿Que será ese secreto que esconde Mason? :o_**

**_Aunque no lo crean ese trama se me acaba de ocurrir xD_**

**_¡GRACIAS POR LEER!_**


	9. Chapter 9

**LES PROMETÍ DOBLE CAPITULO Y POR ESTARME DISTRAYENDO CON UNA SERIE XD CASI NO LO TERMINÓ PERO YA MERO ACABO EL OTRO CAP, POR MIENTRAS DISFRUTEN ESTE!**

**GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS! DISCULPEN SI NO LOS CONTESTO :c SI NO, NO TERMINO!**

* * *

**Capitulo 9**

Había pasado un mes desde que ambas relaciones habían comenzado, todo iba realmente bien para ambas parejas que, cada día parecían mas enamoradas, Blaine cada día se sentía mas seguro en los brazos de Kurt y Kurt cada vez se sorprendía de la manera tan única de su novio. Para Mason era una sorpresa lo romantico que el rubio podía ser con el y Spencer cada día admiraba mas a su pareja.

\- Blainey, amor... ¿aceptas?

\- me da mucho nervio conocer a tu papá - dijo el moreno sonrojado mientras se dejaba abrazar por su novio.

\- el quiere conocerte y estoy seguro que te adorara, es imposible no hacerlo - le reconforto dandole un beso en la mejilla.

Blaine sonrió por las palabras de su pareja - mmm esta bien, solo espero no arruinarlo - comentó tímido.

\- amor tu no arruinaras nada, eres un ángel y mi papá se dará cuenta de ello

\- que cosas dices, ademas... nunca le he agradado del todo a mi papá así que no se que pasara con el tuyo - comentó triste.

Para Kurt no era la primera vez que escuchaba aquello, se preguntaba porque el padre de su novio era tan distante con el, según por lo que había escuchado de Blaine, el hombre no era malo ni grosero con él, sin embargo si distante, nunca fue de jugar con él y se mostraba mucho mas cariñoso con Mason, ¿habrá sido favoritismo por el hijo mayor? era algo que Kurt no se explicaba.

\- no pasará nada malo, ya le he platicado tanto de ti que creo que ya te quiere

\- eres un tonto - le dijo con ternura dandose la vuelta para quedar frente a el - y por eso te quiero tanto - le dijo con una sincera mirada, Kurt lo miro completamente enamorado, no podía pedir a un mejor chico para el, se acercó para acortar la distancia y unir sus labios, sus manos estaban en la cintura del moreno, le encantaba aferrarse a él, Blaine dejaba que el castaño controlara el beso, ambos se perdían siempre en el sabor del otro, no queriendo terminar esos momentos nunca.

* * *

Mason platicaba amenamente su mejor amigo de toda la vida, Mike un chico pelirojo de ojos azules,que había venido de visita, estaban afuera de su casa - ¿y blaine? se me hace raro no verlo contigo, siempre estan juntos - comentó el pelirojo.

\- no, digo seguimos unidos solo que el tiene novio y pues ya sabes, esta con el

\- oh, eso es bueno escucharlo! que bueno que haya encontrado el amor y espero el chico lo trate bien

\- lo conoces, es Kurt, te lo presente la última vez que viniste

\- oh! vaya... wow, que bien, me cayó de lo mejor

Ambos seguían conversando animadamente hasta que el celular de Mason sonó, se disculpo con su amigo y contesto - ¿si? hola cariño... aja, no hoy no saldré, si suena bien ver películas, aja... perfecto! nos vemos de rato Spencer - dijo y colgó.

\- ¿cariño?

\- ah si, era mi novio...

\- ¿Spencer? dime que no Spencer Porter

Mason rió recordaba el millón de veces que se quejo de su novio con su mejor amigo - pasaron cosas - fue su única explicación.

\- siempre dijiste que nunca le harías caso

\- lo se pero... fue inevitable

\- Mason... ¿estas bien con esto? todos sabemos la popularidad que tiene

\- lo se, lo se, por eso mismo no quería pero el realmente es muy diferente a como lo juzgué

Mike lo miró preocupado - bien, no podré hacer otra cosa que confiar en que no te equivocas ¿sabes que siempre contaras conmigo, no? - le pregunto.

\- por supuesto, y no re preocupes, el es bueno

\- bien, debo irme... nos vemos Mason

\- hasta luego

* * *

Spencer salía de su casa, cuando vio una camioneta estacionandose, se le hizo conocida así que se detuvo, entonces lo vio bajar, había pasado mucho tiempo, aquel chico se acercaba a el, parecía molesto.

\- Mike...

\- así que... ¿Mason? ¿Es acaso esta tu venganza Spencer? porque dejame decirte algo, no voy a dejar que lo lastimes!

Spencer lo miro con reproche, no podía creer lo que escuchaba. El chico que años atras había roto su corazón estaba ahí, frente a él y creyendo que podía simplemente hablar de su novio.

* * *

**_¿PERO COMO? XD Y ESTO TAMBIÉN SE ME ACABA DE OCURRIR_**

**_SEGUN YO ESTE FIC IBA SER PURO ROMANCE Y COSITAS LINDAS_**

**_Y COMO SIEMPRE... ¬¬ LE METO DRAMA _**

**_¡GRACIAS POR LEER!_**


	10. Chapter 10

**PENSE QUE NO ACABARÍA PERO LO LOGRÉ! ESTO ME PASA POR ESTARME DISTRAYENDO CON UNA SERIE *una muy buena serie xD* Y NO PONERME A ESCRIBIR COMO SE DEBE PERO BUEH, XD YA NI QUEJARSE ES BUENO... :·3**

* * *

**Capitulo 10**

Spencer no daba crédito de tener a Mike frente a el y no solo eso ¿conocía a Mason? - no entiendo Mike, has mencionado a mi novio ¿de donde lo conoces? - le preguntó confundido y un poco alterado.

\- ahora me vas a decir que no lo conocías ¿realmente crees que me voy a creer que todo esto es coincidencia?

\- no tengo ni idea de que diablos estas hablando! - le gritó el rubio.

\- habló de que casualmente estas saliendo con el chico por el cual te deje! - le gritó sin ninguna pena o remordimiento.

Spencer simplemente no se podía creer lo que escuchaba ¿Mason era el chico por el cual...? no, imposible, eso debía ser una muy mala broma - no se como es que sabes sobre mi novio pero no intentes confundirme - le amenazó el rubio.

\- ¿confundirte? tu no intentes confundirme a mi, no se como te enteraste que el hombre del que en verdad estaba enamorado era Mason y para vengarte ahora estas con el ¿que pretendes? ¿dañarlo? ¿restregarme en la cara que es tuyo y no mio? - hablaba con colera el pelirojo.

Entonces Spencer entendió que Mike hablaba en serio, no podía ser cierto, su novio, el chico que le gusto desde el primer momento en que lo vio, el chico del que estaba perdidamente enamorado era aquel por el cual Mike lo había dejado, o mejor dicho, usado... solo quería olvidar que su amor no era correspondido.

\- no sabía que Mason era aquel chico, me importa muy poco si me crees o no, pero si, ahora es mi novio así que puedes venirte por donde viniste

\- no te creo nada, desde que te deje supe que estuviste de chico en chico, no voy a dejar Mason sea otro de tu lista

\- Mason es diferente, lo amo, realmente lo amo, así que no debes de preocuparte, además lo que yo haga o no, no es asunto tuyo

\- ya te lo advertí no voy a permitir que le hagas daño

\- el único capaz de hacer daño, eres tú! - le gritó antes de irse, dejandolo atras.

Spencer no podía creer lo que acababa de suceder.

* * *

Mason miraba divertido a su hermano - deberías de verte, pareces un chihuahua - le dijo con ternura y un poco de burla, Blaine solo suspiro.

\- estoy muy nervioso

\- lo se, pero te aseguro que Burt te adorara, si yo le caigo bien seguro tu también e incluso mas

\- ¿seguro? lo dices porque eres mi hermano

\- no, lo digo porque es verdad - le dijo antes de abrazarlo.

A Blaine le hizo bien el apoyo de su hermano - sé lo difícil que es para ti esto por bueno... las complicaciones con nuestro padre pero puedo asegurarte que cualquiera que te conoce, te adora, Burt no será diferente - le aseguró en un susurro.

\- espero tengas razón, y una vez mas, gracias por siempre estar a mi lado

\- eso nunca cambiara hermanito

* * *

Kurt había recogido a su novio y ambos se dirigian a la casa del padre de Kurt, una vez que llegaron ambos bajaron, Kurt podía ver la tensión en el cuerpo de su novio así que decidió tomar su mano, este lo miro agradecido y tomo valor, entonces el castaño tocó la puerta, a los pocos segundos su padre abrió.

\- Kurt! Blaine! llegaron - expresó feliz, abrazando a cada uno.

\- si, mucho gusto en conocerlo Sr. Hummel

\- oh, no me digas así, solo Burt y sin duda eres hermano de Mason, se parecen

Para Blaine la situación era muy amena, lo cual agradecía - pero pasen, pronto estará la cena - comentó cerrando la puerta tras ellos.

\- muy bien, mi hijo ya se encargó de decirme todo sobre ti, no sabes lo mucho que habla de ti

\- oh... no lo sabia

\- si, y por lo que me ha dicho pareces un muy buen chico, y ahora que te conozco definitivamente lo creo

El moreno se sonrojo pero sonrió, Kurt apretó su agarre - te lo dije padre, es un encanto de chico - eso solo hizo sonrojar mas al menor.

\- me alegro que ambos esten juntos

\- muchas gracias, la verdad estaba algo nervioso de venir

\- me imagino, no es fácil conocer al padre de tu pareja, todos hemos pasado por eso

Y así la charla prosiguió.

* * *

Spencer había llegado como habían quedado, estaban eligiendo la pelicula, o mas bien, Mason la estaba eligiendo ya que el rubio parecia en otro mundo, para el moreno eso era sumamente extraño, ya que Spencer siempre estaba en todo en cuanto respecta sus citas.

\- ¿me podrías decir que sucede? estas muy extraño

\- no pasa nada

\- Spencer... - dijo su nombre seriamente.

\- sucedió algo pero descuida, no es importante

Mason rodó los ojos y se puso a su lado - para tenerte así, definitivamente es importante, y tu eres importante para mi, así que dime ¿que sucede? - preguntó con determinación y no iba aceptar otra cosa que no fuera la razón por la que su novio estaba así.

\- ¿recuerdas que te conté que alguien... me lastimó y por eso me volví...?

\- aja, si, lo recuerdo

\- lo vi hoy, me buscó

El moreno no se esperaba eso - ¿que quería? - preguntó intrigado.

\- amenazarme

\- ¿para que o porque?

\- por ti, me amenazó para no lastimarte

* * *

**_¿Como reaccionará Mason al enterarse que su mejor amigo es aquel que lastimó a su novio?_**

**_¿Porque el padre de Blaine y Mason es indiferente con Blaine?_**

**_¡GRACIAS POR LEER!_**


	11. Chapter 11

**NO PODRE CONTESTAR REVIEWS POR PROBLEMAS DE TIEMPO XD YA ESTOY SUBIENDO TARDE :P AYER NO PUDE ESCRIBIR PORQUE MI FAMILIA ME SECUESTRO ¬¬ PERO BUEH, GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS Y SU APOYO A LA HISTORIA :3**

* * *

**Capitulo 11**

Mason estaba conmocionado por lo que estaba escuchando - espera... ¿conoces a Mike? - preguntó sin comprender nada de lo que sucedía el moreno, el rubio suspiro y tomo la mano de su novio, llevan dolo consigo al mueble para poder hablar mas cómodos.

\- lo conocí hace años

\- ¿como?

\- no es muy importante, sino lo que sucedió después... me enamoré de el y el juró estar enamorado de mi también, todo parecía perfecto

Mason pudo ver las dolorosas expresiones de su novio - no lo fue, ¿cierto? - le preguntó a pesar de estar seguro de lo que recibiría como respuesta. El rubio solamente negó con la cabeza.

\- el solo quería un consuelo, al parecer, el chico de quien en verdad estaba enamorado no lo veía mas que como un amigo - dijo mirandolo, entonces el moreno pudo comprenderlo todo.

\- ¿el... esta enamorado de mi?

\- siempre lo ha estado, aunque claro, yo no tenía idea que eras tu, hasta hoy

\- espera... ¿porque el te amenazo? he tenido algunos novios en lo que llevó de vida y ninguno nunca se ha quejado de que el lo amenace o les diga algo

\- el cree que estoy contigo para hacerte daño y así vengarme de el - explicó el ojiazul.

Mason estaba completamente sorprendido por la extraña situación en la que se encontraba ¿su mejor amigo enamorado de él? ¿su novio había sido novio de su mejor amigo? ¿como había pasado todo esto?

\- si cree eso es porque en verdad te lastimo ¿no es así?

\- el solo quería tener a alguien ahí, cuando se cansó simplemente me dejo y me dijo el porque... no tuvo ni un poco de remordimiento o arrepentimiento, desde entonces pensé que quizá así como el, yo también debía simplemente jugar con todos y no ponerme serio con ninguno

\- ya veo... por eso eras así - dijo agarrando con fuerza la mano de su novio.

\- si... pero aún así no lo justifica, supongo que debí ser mas fuerte

\- el dolor a veces no hace hacer cosas que pensamos jamas haríamos, lo importante es que ahora eres... supongo, como realmente eras

Ambos sonrieron - tu me hiciste volver a ser quien era, siempre fuiste diferente, supongo que fue tu indiferencia lo que hizo que viera que eras especial - se sinceró el rubio, Mason le dio un beso en los labios.

\- y yo definitivamente aprendí a no juzgar a las personas, eres mas de lo que aparentabas, y sobre Mike... definitivamente debo hablar con el, no le voy a permitir que se meta en nuestra relación

\- me preocupaba que no me creyeras

\- eres mi novio Spencer, por supuesto te voy a creer, además... mi mejor amigo me ha estado mintiendo por mucho tiempo, muchas veces le hable de ti y nunca me dijo nada...

\- supongo que nunca ha querido que lo veas como el patán que es - dijo con rencor.

\- si, es una gran decepción

* * *

Kurt y Blaine se encontraban en la entrada de la casa del moreno - me la pase bien, tu padre es un hombre increíble y muy amable - decía el menor, el castaño solo sonrió mientras asentía.

\- te dije que no tenías de que preocuparte, además era obvio que te iba a adorar

\- eres demasiado bueno conmigo - dijo el menor mirándolo con amor.

\- te lo mereces, no tienes idea de lo mucho que te quiero Blaine... he de admitir que no pensé nunca que me enamoraría de esta manera

Ambos se acercaron hasta que sus labios se tocaron, ambos profundizando el beso, Blaine envolviendo sus brazos en el cuello del mayor y este acercando el cuerpo de su novio hacia el suyo tomando de la cintura, ambos olvidando el mundo restante, ambos se separaron cuando la falta de aire se hizo presente, ambos un poco sonrojados y agitados por el beso.

\- nos vemos mañana entonces - dijo Kurt con una sonrisa

\- si, definitivamente... te quiero Kurt

\- yo también Blainey

Kurt se fue y Blaine entró a su casa con una gran sonrisa, estaba completamente feliz y enamorado, nunca pensó que volvería a sentirse tan seguro y comodo con nadie pero el animador era su hermosa excepción. Un sonido lo sacó de sus pensamientos, cuando vio hacia la cocina su padre salia de esta, estaba sorprendido.

\- ¿padre?

\- vine de visita y ninguno estaba

A Blaine se le hizo raro pues se suponia su hermano vería peliculas con Spencer - yo tenía un compromiso - le dijo explicando su ausencia, siempre se sentía una atmosfera extraña cuando estaban solos.

\- ¿y tu hermano?

\- no lo se, se suponía estaría aquí

\- ya veo, entonces... me voy

\- mmm... si quieres puedo hacer algo de cenar, digo... ya estas aquí, además no creo que mi hermano tarde mucho en regresar - dijo timidamente el menor.

Vio la mirada de su padre y de nuevo estaba ahí, no una mirada paternal, no una de odio, simplemente una mirada que el no lograba descifrar, que quizá nunca lograría descifrar.

\- lo siento, debo irme, me saludas a tu hermano

\- por supuesto - contesto algo triste el moreno, su padre simplemente salió.

Blaine sabía que algo pasaba, su padre nunca lo veía como un hijo. Nunca lo miraba como miraba a Mason.

* * *

Spencer y Mason ya estaban llegando a la casa del moreno cuando este vio a su padre subiendo a su coche para irse, cuando llegaron este ya había arrancado.

\- ¿era tu padre?

\- asi es ¿a que habrá venido? - se preguntaba el animador - después le preguntaré, fue buena idea ir al cine para relajarnos, nos vemos mañana cariño - le dijo a Mason dandole un beso en los labios.

\- hasta mañana, descansa Mason

\- tu igual

Mason entró y vio a su hermano mirando una foto familiar - ¿todo bien Blaine? - preguntó el moreno quitandose el sweter.

\- no Mason, eres mi hermano y confió mucho en ti, definitivamente eres la persona mas importante de mi vida

\- ¿a que viene eso Blaine? - preguntaba desconfiado el mayor.

\- lo sabes ¿verdad? la razón por la que nuestro padre nos trata diferente... por favor Mason, necesito saber porque

Mason no estaba preparado para contestar esa pregunta.

* * *

_**¿Cual será la razón? ¿Mason se la dirá? ¿Que pasará con Mike?**_

_**¡GRACIAS POR LEER!**_


	12. Chapter 12

**Hoy actualizo en otro día y en otro horario porque probablemente mañana no podré así que para no fallarles mejor subo de una vez :3 espero les guste, esta algo fuerte :o**

**Jeny: ya en este capitulo te enteraras!**

**Georgi g: creo que definitivamente va a sufrir**

**Brenda: jajaja si, Mason ama sinceramente a Spencer asi que cree en el**

**Gabriela cruz: eres bruja pero estoy segura que no sospechabas la historia que tendrá :3**

* * *

**Capitulo 12**

_**La verdad duele cuando descubrimos la mentira en la que hemos vivido**_

Mason miró para otro lado, tratando de evitar la mirada de su hermano - Blaine por favor, deja las cosas como están - le pidió el mayor de los hermanos, el ojimiel negó con la cabeza.

\- ¿cuanto tiempo piensas ocultarme lo que sea que estés ocultando? ya tengo la edad suficiente para saberlo, deja de tratarme como un niño!

\- no es que te vea como un niño, simplemente soy tu hermano y quiero protegerte!

\- ¿tan horrible es? - preguntó un poco temeroso.

Mason dejo salir un largo suspiro y regreso su mirada a la de su hermano - es algo que... no creo puedas soportar, escucha a veces es mejor simplemente no saber - le aconsejo poniendo sus manos en los hombros del menor, ahora también la mirada de Mason reflejaba temor.

\- necesito que me lo digas Mason

\- no es algo fácil Blaine

\- me lo imagino... pero necesito comprender porque mi padre no puede verme como te ve a ti, es algo con lo que he cargado toda mi vida Mason, me ha dolido siempre y al menos quiero saber el porque...

El mayor se debatía, quería demasiado a su hermano como para dañarlo tanto con la verdad, pero también sabía que su hermano nunca estaría tranquilo de seguirselo ocultando. Le dio una señal a su hermano para que se sentaran y así lo hicieron, pasaron unos minutos y entonces Mason comenzó a hablar.

\- un día mi padre se fue de viaje, yo me quede con nuestra madre, en aquel entonces yo era el consentido pues era solo así que mi mamá me dejaba hacer lo que quería, habría pijamada con unos amigos, y ella me llevó, como no estaba lejos fuimos caminando... me dejó en casa y todo estaba bien hasta ahí - la expresión en su rostro cambio. Blaine esperaba a que siguiera narrando.

\- al día siguiente fue extraño que mi madre no llamara para saber como estaba o a que hora vendría por mi, asi que le llame pero nunca contestó... la familia de mi amigo me llevo a la casa pero nadie abrió, estábamos preocupados... en la noche mi padre llamo para decirme que estaban en el hospital, mi madre estaba internada, era demasiado chico no entendía mucho... me llevaron al hospital y no supe mucho al respecto sin embargo... al mes, mi madre estaba embarazada

Cuando dijo esto miro a Blaine y lo tomó de las manos, el menor no comprendió mucho las acciones de su hermano, hasta el momento aún no entendía que tenía que ver con él, sin embargo lo próximo que diría lo cambiaría todo.

\- pero el hijo que esperaba... no era de mi padre

* * *

Kurt miraba ir y venir a Spencer - quien iba a decir que Mike sería tan cercano a Mason y lo que es peor, que Mason es aquel chico por el que Mike jugó contigo... y con otros - decía con rencor recordando lo destruido que estuvo su mejor amigo en aquel entonces.

\- si... creeme que aún no me recupero de la sorpresa, todo ha sido completamente inesperado

\- y como no, pero bueno, al menos todo esta bien entre ustedes

\- si, no sabes como me tranquilizó el hecho de que me creyera... que confiara en mi - sonrió inevitablemente.

\- te ama, por eso lo hace, tanto el como Blaine son dos chicos de buen corazón

\- hablando de Blaine ¿como les fue con Burt?

\- excelente, ambos se llevaron muy bien

\- era de esperarse

Ambos sonrieron - por cierto, algo paso con el padre de ellos yo creo - comentó el rubio.

\- ¿porque lo dices?

\- cuando acompañe a Mason a su casa, el padre de ellos se iba... Mason inmediatamente se preocupo

\- es por la tensa relación entre Blaine y su padre... me pregunto que pasa en eso

\- ni idea, Mason nunca me lo ha querido decir

* * *

Blaine había separado las manos de las de su hermano, lo miraba con terror, su madre desapareció por una noche, estaba internada, al mes esta embarazada y no es de su esposo, no podía ser cierto.

\- ¿que paso esa noche? - pregunto titubiando, Mason tragó saliva - por dios Mason responde!

\- esa noche... esa noche abusaron de ella - dijo sabiendo lo que eso causaría en su hermano.

El moreno no podía creer lo que escuchaba - estas... estas diciendo que yo... oh dios - dijo dejando salir las lágrimas al enterarse de semejante verdad, Mason intentó abrazarlo pero se alejo.

\- me estas diciendo que yo soy hijo de aquel que abuso de mi madre! todo este tiempo... por eso mi padre no puede verme, no soy su hijo y lo que es peor... soy el hijo del desgraciado que... ¿porque? ¿porque ellos quisieron que yo naciera?

\- no digas eso Blaine... eras el ser mas inocente, mi madre quiso tenerte en cuanto supo que te estaba esperando, no le importo como fuiste concebido, eras su hijo

\- ¿y mi padre? ¿el pensó lo mismo? - preguntó intuyendo la respuesta.

Mason se quedo callado, Blaine entonces lo supo y sonrió con amargura - el no quería que naciera... ¿todo ha sido por esto, cierto? ni siquiera puedo culparlo, bastante eso con mantenerme y aceptarme en su familia todo este tiempo, ahora todo esta tan claro - hablaba lleno de amargura, de dolor, de tristeza,.

\- ¿sabes? me paso por la cabeza que no era su hijo, pero nunca me imagine una historia así, es peor

\- Blaine, nuestra madre te amo como me amo a mi, nunca hizo ninguna diferencia, ni para mi hay ninguna... tu eres mi hermanito, siempre lo has sido y siempre lo seras - le decía intentando acercarse al menor.

\- no tienes ni idea de lo que se siente enterarse que eres el hijo de un... de un delincuente - ni siquiera podía pronunciar "violador"

\- Blaine no pienses en eso... por favor Blaine

\- déjame solo, necesito estar solo! - gritó saliendo corriendo por la puerta, Mason intento seguirlo pero este corría aprisa, solo queriendo escapar de la cruel realidad, de la deplorable verdad.

\- BLAINE! BLAINE! REGRESA!

Mason sabía que eso podía pasar, nunca podría olvidar el dolor en la mirada de su hermano.

* * *

**_¿Se esperaban esto xD? ¿Que pasará ahora con Blaine? ¿Que consecuencias traerá?_**

**_¡GRACIAS POR LEER!_**


	13. Chapter 13

**No podré responder reviews porque la compu de mi madre murió y quiere que le preste la mía ¬¬ yo que culpa tengo pero bueh, no quiero que me este presionando xD ustedes me entenderan.**

* * *

**Capitulo 13**

Habían pasado dos horas desde que Blaine se había ido y Mason estaba muerto de la preocupación, estaba triste y a la vez muy disgustado, sin pensarlo marcó un número de la persona que era la culpable de todo.

\- ¿hijo? que sorpresa que me llames

\- ¿porque diablos no pudiste cumplir con la promesa que le hiciste a mamá?! - le gritó

\- ¿de que estas hablando?

\- estoy hablando de la manera indiferente con la que siempre trataste a Blaine ¿tienes idea de lo que provocó en Blaine? lo hizo preguntarse el porque de tu comportamiento y llegó al punto de que ya sabe todo! tuve que decirle! porque nunca pudiste verlo como lo que era, un miembro de la familia, mi hermano! - lágrimas caían por las mejillas del moreno.

El silencio reino, Mason solo podía decepcionarse de su padre - solo para que lo sepas, aunque no creo que te importe, Blaine esta realmente mal al saber la verdad, esto se hubiera evitado si hubieras cumplido con la promesa de verlo y tratado como un hijo y no como una carga, no se donde esta pero ten por seguro que si algo le pasa, nunca te lo voy a perdonar - colgó, tomo una chaqueta y salió a buscar a su hermano.

\- ¿donde estas?

* * *

Kurt estaba dispuesto a dormir cuando escuchó su celular sonar, lo cual le pareció extraño, en cuanto vio el nombre de "Mason" le pareció incluso mas extraño - hola Mason ¿sucede algo? - preguntó con un raro presentimiento en su pecho.

\- por favor dime que Blaine esta contigo

\- no, estaba a punto de ir a dormir ¿que pasa con Blaine? - preguntó ahora preocupado.

\- problemas familiares... el punto es que se fue hace mas de dos horas y no ha regresado, no se nada de él, estaba demasiado alterado, tengo miedo de que haga una tontería

\- no digas eso, en seguida salgo para buscarlo, avisaré a Spencer para que también ayude

\- gracias

Y colgaron.

Kurt comenzó a cambiarse y despertó a Spencer - no tengo ni diez minutos dormido ¿porque me despiertas? - le preguntó mientras bostezaba.

\- paso algo con Blaine

\- ¿que cosa?

\- no se que problema familiar tuvieron pero al parecer Blaine se fue y no ha regresado, Mason esta preocupado

\- seguro tiene que ver con eso que Mason nunca me quiso decir respecto a su hermano

\- como sea, debemos buscarlo

\- en seguida me cambio

Una vez listos, salieron a buscarlo.

* * *

Blaine se encontraba sentado frente a la tumba de su madre - tu siempre me trataste con tanto amor y cariño... nunca imagine que me hubieras concebido de esa manera tan... cruel, pero nunca me viste diferente de como veías a Mason, tu amor era sincero, supongo que al final el amor de madre es igual para todos sus hijos ¿no? pero mamá, no tuve la misma suerte con papá ¿aún debo llamarle así? - le preguntaba a la lápida aún cuando sabía no obtendría respuesta.

\- ¿sabes? tengo recuerdos de papá jugando conmigo a la pelota, son vagos y bastante escasos ¿me odiaba? ¿jugaba conmigo solamente porque tu estabas aquí? bueno, tampoco lo puedo culpar, creo que lo entiendo, ser el recordatorio de lo que te hicieron, del daño que le hicieron a la mujer que amaba ha de hacer que el solo verme se le revuelvan las tripas - lagrimas caían por las mejillas del joven de ojos mieles.

\- pero tampoco creo que sea justo, a fin de cuentas... yo no tengo la culpa de nada, entonces ¿porque me siento así? ¿como si no debiera existir? ¿como si mi existencia no valiera nada, que solo es una especie de tortura para alguien mas? hoy mismo era tan feliz y hoy mismo me volví el ser mas infeliz

En aquel extenso panteón solo se escuchaban los sollozos del moreno, el no lograba entender la realidad en la que ahora se encontraba viviendo, nunca se había imaginado una verdad tan cruda como la que hoy se había enterado, abrió los ojos cuando vio unos pies delante de él, o mejor dicho, unas botas que el conocía demasiado bien, miro hacia arriba.

\- ¿papá?

\- Blaine... lo siento tanto

Dijo antes de abrazarlo, el menor estaba sorprendido, nunca se imaginó que su padre lo encontraría, mucho menos se imaginó que este lo abrazaría, se pensó solo en ese panteón a esa hora de la noche, no comprendía que era lo que su padre estaba haciendo ahí.

\- ¿porque te disculpas?

\- por haber sido tan egoísta desde el principio, estaba tan sumido en mi rencor que lo deje recaer en ti, cuando tu eras el menos culpable de todo

\- ¿porque... porque ahora? nunca pareció importarte

\- cuando tu hermano me marcó, diciendo que no sabía donde estabas, me preocupé y me di cuenta de lo estupido que he sido todo este tiempo, yo te vi crecer en la panza de Elena, te vi nacer, te vi crecer... eres mi hijo Blaine, lo eres y necesité imaginar que podía perderte para darme cuenta de lo mucho que te quiero hijo

Blaine entonces se abrazó fuertemente a su padre, eso era lo único que siempre quiso escuchar, que era querido por su padre. Lo demás no importaba.

* * *

_**Se que en este no hubo interacción de parejas, pero era sumamente necesario**_

_**¡GRACIAS POR LEER!**_


	14. Chapter 14

**ACTUALIZANDO COMO DEBE SER XD POR SUERTE AHORA NO TUVE BLOQUEO, ANDABA INSPIRADA :P**

**Moontsee vr: todos queremos abrazar a bebe Blaine 3 jajajaja se te revolvio con otro fic jajaja**

**Jeny: siiii, por fin ya lo quiere como un verdadero hijo**

**Georgi g: awww muchas gracias, el punto es que fuera conmovedor, parece que funciono**

**hummelandersonsmythe: siii, por fin cumplio la voluntad de su esposa 3**

**Gabriela cruz: por supuesto, ahora ambos estan bien :3 como siempre debio ser**

* * *

**Capitulo 14**

Mason aún no dejaba de abrazar a su hermano, habían pasado ya cinco minutos desde que el padre de ambos le había hablado al mayor para decirle que Blaine se encontraba con él y que se dirigian a la casa, en cuanto vio a su hermano corrió a abrazarlo y aún no podía soltarle, había pasado el peor de los miedos al imaginarse a Blaine haciendo una locura.

\- no vuelvas a irte de esa manera, no vuelvas a desaparecer así, no importa cual sea la situación Blaine! me asustaste demasiado

\- lo siento, me sentía realmente... perdido

\- lo se, pero por favor, no vuelvas hacerlo - le pedía con la voz rota.

\- lo prometo hermano

Una vez dicho esto ambos se separaron, Mason vio a su padre un poco lejos de ellos y se dirigió a el para hablar, mientras Blaine miraba tanto a su novio como a Spencer - emm.. gracias por estar aquí, no era mi intención preocupar a nadie - les dijo con un leve sonrojo.

\- no te preocupes, debió ser fuerte para que te fueras de esa manera... - le dijo el rubio alejandose un poco dejando a su mejor amigo a solas con el moreno.

\- Kurt...

\- eres un tonto - le dijo con ternura dándole un beso en la frente para después abrazarlo.

\- lamento haberte preocupado

\- no te disculpes, solo prometeme que jamas volveras a hacer algo parecido

\- nunca, lo prometo

\- dios... te amo tanto Blaine

El moreno sonrió al escuchar aquello - yo también te amo Kurt - le dijo sinceramente, ahora que se encontraba en brazos de su novio todo se sentía mas ligero, como si estuviera protegido por el castaño de toda su realidad. Pero no era así.

\- el no es mi padre, al menos no de sangre - le susurro.

\- no necesitas contarme, mucho menos en este momento

\- no es muy larga la historia y si necesito hacerlo... en resumen, yo soy el resultado de un abuso sexual a mi madre - dijo aún sin creerse esa cruda verdad.

La sorpresa se vio reflejada en el rostro del ojiazul, nunca hubiera imaginado esa verdad, ahora comprendía completamente la reacción de su novio, no podía creer que algo así pudiera pasarle a alguien tan dulce y bueno como ese chico de ojos miel, lo abrazo mas fuerte.

\- amor, lo siento tanto

\- ya no importa, al menos ahora se el "porque" del comportamiento de mi padre, pero ya hablamos y todo esta bien, aún es algo fuerte para mí saber la verdad sobre mi origen pero... se que podré salir adelante, mi madre me amo a pesar de todo, mi hermano siempre me ha visto completamente como su hermano y mi padre ahor sabe que aún sin lazos de sangre, somos familia así que... si, estaré bien - dijo dándole una leve pero sincera sonrisa.

\- me alegra que así sea, además, me tienes a mi

\- eso me da aún mas fuerzas - le dijo uniendo sus labios en un beso casto pero lleno de amor.

* * *

Mason abrazaba a su padre - gracias por traerlo - le dijo sinceramente, había pensado lo peor y la verdad no podía hacer otra cosa mas que ver a su padre en ese momento mas que como un héroe.

\- tenía que hacerlo, debía pasar por esto para darme cuenta de lo que tu y tu madre quisieron mostrarme y nunca quise ver, estaba cegado por la ira de aquel entonces, de lo le habían hecho a tu madre, que simplemente... todo lo deje recaer en Blaine, cuando el no tenía culpa alguna

\- bien dicen que es mejor tarde que nunca, seguro mi madre ha de estar mas que contenta donde sea que se encuentre

\- espero que si, y que ella como Blaine me perdonen por todo lo que hice

\- mi hermano es la bondad personificada, seguro ya lo hizo y mi madre era idéntica a el en eso, además, estoy seguro que ambos te comprenden

\- gracias hijo

Ambos miraron al menor de los Anderson platicando con Kurt y Spencer y fue bueno verlo sonreir otra vez, sabían que la verdad aún dolería dentro del menor, pero ahora ya eran una verdadera familia, con amor y nada de secretos, al final... todo estaba bien.

* * *

**Una semana después**

Mason esperaba a Mike detrás de la escuela, el chico había tenido que salir de la ciudad por asuntos familiares así que no había tenido la oportunidad de hablar con él respecto a Spencer, pero ahora mismo aclararían muchas cosas.

\- hola Mason, ¿como estas?

\- bien, pero dejemos eso para después, hay algo importante que debemos hablar

\- vaya, te escuchas molesto ¿he hecho algo?

\- ¿porque no me dijiste que habías salido con Spencer? - preguntó directamente.

Mike no se vio venir esa, la verdad nunca pensó que Spencer alguna vez le contaría eso al moreno - supongo que él te lo dijo - respondió el chico.

\- así es, me contó todo lo referente a ustedes ¿como pudiste?

\- te habrá contado su versión

\- y es la única que creeré, ahora me doy cuenta que no puedo confiar en ti

\- ¿que dices? he sido tu mejor amigo por años

\- un amigo que ha estado enamorado de mi, y que además le gusta lastimar a otros chicos solamente porque no es correspondido, no es el tipo de amistad que yo quiero! - le gritó.

A Mason no le molestaba el hecho de que estuviera enamorado de el, nunca era elección de nadie enamorarse de alguien, simplemente pasaba, pero no permitiría que con esa excusa lastimara a otras personas que no tenían la culpa de nada, además el chico no había sido sincero con él y además parecía que quería meterse en su relación y eso simplemente no lo iba a permitir.

\- no puedo creer que creas todo de Spencer, puedo apostarte lo que quieras a que solo quiere llevarte a la cama y después dejarte

\- no me quedaré escuchandote, era todo lo que tenía que decir, y no quiero que te sigas metiendo con él, ni en nuestra relación, deja las cosas en paz

Le gritó y se marcho, sin embargo definitivamente nada quedaría en paz. No para Mike.

* * *

_**¿Mike se vengará? :o**_

_**¡GRACIAS POR LEER!**_


	15. Chapter 15

**ACTUALIZANDO, CREÍA QUE NO ME ALCANZARÍA EL TIEMPO PERO SI XD MI MAMA ME EXIGE LA LAP, AGRADEZCO SUS REVIEWS , PROMETO RESPONDERLOS EN EL PROXIMO CAP!**

* * *

**Capitulo 15**

Dos días pasaron desde que Mason terminó su amistad con Mike, mentiría si dijera que no sintió tristeza, fue su mejor amigo por años pero tampoco podía simplemente pasar por alto todas las mentiras y sobre todo, todo el daño que había causado.

\- ¿te encuentras bien? - le preguntó su hermano que desde hace rato lo miraba perdido en su mundo.

\- si, no te preocupes... simplemente ya sabes, es difícil terminar una amistad que pensé sería para siempre

\- lo siento hermano, pero es mejor estar sin las personas que te dañan y Mike no resultó ser una buena persona

\- si, lo se...

Ambos tomaron sus cosas para dirigirse a su coche hasta que fueron interrumpidos por el novio del menor - Kurt! ¿no ibamos a vernos hasta en la noche? - preguntó confundido el moreno.

\- paso algo, alguien golpeo a Spencer...

\- ¿que dices? - preguntó alterado el mayor de los Anderson.

\- si, desde en la mañana no lo vi, el se vino antes por el entrenamiento pero después me dijeron que nadie lo había visto, me pareció extraño... hace poco mas de cinco minutos me hablaron del hospital

Mientras explicaba se subieron al coche de Mason y se dirigieron al hospital, Mason solo podía pensar en quien había sido la persona responsable, no tenía que ser nada inteligente para saber quien era - todo estará bien hermano - escuchó decir a Blaine, le sonrió agradeciéndole el apoyo, a los quince minutos llegaron, estacionaron el coche y se dirigieron a urgencias.

Esperaron a que el doctor les indicara la condición del rubio, Blaine veía tanto a su hermano como a su novio muy preocupados, y era mas que obvio pues de uno era su mejor amigo, como su hermano y del otro era su novio, suspiró, el no tenía mucha cercanía con Spencer pero le caía muy bien, así que no deseaba que le pasara nada.

\- ¿Kurt Hummel?

\- soy yo

\- bien, su amigo presenta varias fracturas, todo parece indicar que fueron varios los agresores

Los tres se miraron - ¿Estará bien? - pregunto preocupado Mason.

\- por suerte si, cerramos las heridas mas profundas, ahora tendrá que tener un largo y estricto reposo, sin embargo he de decirles, que definitivamente buscaban matarlo, o al menos, dejarlo con graves lesiones, no tuvieron la suerte gracias al cielo

\- ¿podemos pasar a verlo?

\- en unos instantes cuando sea pasado a la sala de recuperación, con su permiso

Los tres se quedaron en un profundo silencio, los tres pensaban bien quien había sido el responsable - ese miserable, pero lo va a pagar - dijo con coraje el castaño, Blaine lo tomo de la mano.

\- no podemos hacer nada, no podemos probarlo - dijo Blaine

\- Spencer si - contesto Mason.

\- no, Blaine tiene razón, seguramente el no se encontraba con los atacantes, seguro mando a algunos amigos o no lo se, no sería tan idiota como para dejarse ver

\- no puedo creerlo, que haya hecho esto, es demasiado

Los minutos pasaron y una enfermera les dijo que solo podía pasar uno por el día de hoy, todos optaron por Mason, este le pidió a Kurt que cuidara de su hermano, este acepto.

* * *

Blaine y Kurt se encontraba en el auto, el castaño se encontraba lleno de una revolucion de emociones dentro de si, hasta que volvio a sentir la mano de su novio en la suya - me imagino como te sientes cariño, pero debemos ser pacientes para saber que nos dice Spencer... veras como todo estará bien - le dijo sonriéndole, intentando consolarlo.

\- gracias amor, vamos a comer algo y después mas de noche regresamos

\- si, claro...te amo Kurt

\- yo también a ti mi amor - dijo dandole un beso, ahora mas que nunca necesitaba sentir a su novio cerca, no dejaba que se viera, pero estaba realmente mal por dentro, para el, Spencer era la persona mas cercana, el solo imaginar que pudó haberlo perdido fue suficiente para alterarlo completamente en un miedo profundo.

Pero no estaba solo.

* * *

Mason estaba sentado a lado de la cama donde reposaba Spencer, lo miraba sumamente golpeado del rostro, no podía aun asimilar que alguien pudiera guardar tanto coraje como para causar un daño como ese.

\- amor... dios, me siento culpable por esto, si no le hubiera reclamado tal vez tu estarías bien

Dijo tomando su mano y dejando un beso en ella - vas a recuperarte y el va a pagar por lo que te hizo, no te mereces esto, te amo tanto Spencer, y te aseguro que el esta muy equivocado si cree que podrá con nosotros - le aseguro.

Esperando a que su novio se despierte

* * *

_**¿Que les parecio? El fic contiene 20 caps, asi que estamos a nada de acabar**_

_**¡GRACIAS POR LEER!**_


	16. Chapter 16

**Primero que nada, una disculpa por no subir la semana anterior, pero la neta tuve un super bloqueo :o no sabía como continuarla y como ya mero acaba, tengo que buscar la forma de que sea un buen final! espero les guste el capítulo...**

**Jeny: y todavia falta otra crueldad!**

**Moontsee vr: ¿yo?¿terrible? si :3 jajaja sabes que amo el drama, es parte de mi vida!**

**Gabriela cruz: muchas gracias, que bueno que te parezca emocionante, supongo que este cap incluso mas**

**Georgi g: todo se descubrira!**

* * *

**Capitulo 16**

La recuperación de Spencer se fue dando poco a poco - a Mason no le has contando nada pero espero que a mi si - le decía Kurt mientras ayudaba a su mejor amigo a terminar de vestirse, ese día lo habían dado de alta.

\- mira, es claro que fue Mike pero los tipos que me golpearon eran unos completos desconocidos, es mejor dejar esto así, no hay manera de comprobar que fue él a pesar de saberlo

\- pero no puedo creer que haya llegado tan lejos

\- ese chico no esta bien, tiene una clara obsesión con Mason

\- me preocupa que mas puede hacer, una obsesión nunca es buena, lleva a las personas a hacer cosas que nunca imaginaron algún día hacer - comentó el castaño.

\- lo se, debemos andar con cuidado

* * *

Mason y Blaine esperaban en el coche - entonces... ¿no has sabido nada de él? - le pregunto Mason a su hermano quien había estado preguntando a sus conocidos por Mike, quería creer que tendría mas suerte que su hermano o que Kurt.

\- lo único que se supo de el fue que iba a salir de viaje con su familia

\- como si me fuera a creer eso - comentó molesto el mayor de los Anderson

\- tal vez ya se rindió, ya se cobro asi que tal vez simplemente se fue...

\- espero que si, no quiero volver a verlo en mi vida, llego muy lejos

En ese momento vieron a sus respectivas parejas acercándose al coche, Mason se bajo para ayudar a Kurt a subir a su novio, este se sentía como si no pudiera hacer nada ya que lo estaban consintiendo demasiado - ¿si saben que puedo hacerlo por mi mismo? - les preguntó tanto a su novio como a su mejor amigo.

\- te dijeron que tres días de reposo absoluto - le recrimino Kurt

\- si, te conocemos y a menos que estemos atento no obedecerás como debes - continuó Mason.

Spencer rodó los ojos y ya quedó acomodado en el asiento trasero, Blaine se río un poco - imagínate, yo he pasado toda mi vida con él - le dijo burlón Blaine - te compadezco entonces - le respondió el rubio.

* * *

1 Semana después

Spencer agradecía poder regresar a la escuela, y que por fin sus dos enfermeros personales lo dejaran en paz, si, se refería a Kurt y Mason, habían sido peores que su madre cuando se enfermaba, estaciono el coche y se fue a su clase, la de Mason comenzaba una hora mas tarde.

\- ¿huyendo de tu novio? - le pregunto Kurt quien se sentó a su lado.

\- ja, y de mi mejor amigo

\- ya... ya estas bien así que ya por fin eres libre de nosotros

\- en serio, compadezco a Blaine, no tiene idea de como serás cuando se enferme

Kurt se quedo pensativo - creo que seré peor y no le desees nada malo a mi novio - le dijo con un tono molesto falso.

\- oh creeme, ese chico en estos momentos me cae mucho mejor que ustedes hoy

\- jajajaja eres un exagerado

Las clases continuaron normales hasta que en el almuerzo Blaine llegó apurado - Kurt por favor dime que trajiste tu coche - le dijo el moreno a su novio - no, me vine en bicicleta ya que me dieron ganas de hacer un poco de ejercicio ¿porque? ¿que pasó con el tuyo? - le preguntó el ojiazul.

\- se lo preste a Mason, mi padre le habló al parecer se le descompuso la camioneta a media carretera y Mason fue por él

\- ¿para que necesitas coche?

\- se me quedo un trabajo importante en mi habitación

\- llevate el mío - comentó Spencer quien había escuchado todo

\- ¿en serio?

\- por supuesto, ten - le arrojo las llaves, Blaine las tomó

\- muchas gracias, amor ya regreso

Blaine le dio un rápido beso a Kurt antes de salir corriendo de cafetería, Spencer pudo ver una extraña mirada en su mejor amigo - ¿sucede algo? - le preguntó sin comprender la inesperada reacción del castaño.

\- es que... en el momento que me beso sentí algo raro

\- ¿algo raro?

\- no se como explicarlo, pero me sentí... ¿aterrado? es como si... no, olvídalo, no quiero pensar en eso

\- lo raro aquí eres tu

\- idiota

Kurt decidió ignorar lo que sea que había sentido. Pero el corazón nunca se equivoca.

* * *

Blaine estaba tranquilamente por las calles cuando en un alto intentó frenar pero... se dio cuenta que el auto no se detenía - pero que...? - pisaba y pisaba el freno del coche pero no funcionaba, no tardo en desesperarse cuando se dio cuenta que no iba a lograr detenerse, decidio salir de la calle pues temía herir a alguien mas, vio el poste frente a el y cerró los ojos esperando el impacto.

\- Kurt...

Fue lo último que dijo antes de sentir un fuerte golpe perdiendo la consciencia al instante.

* * *

_**¿QUE LES PARECIÓ? LO SE, ADIVINO... FUE INESPERADO XD**_

_**¡GRACIAS POR LEER!**_


	17. Chapter 17

**CASI NO SUBO PORQUE YA LLEGUE BIEN TARDE DE CASA DE MI ABUE :O MI MAMÁ YA ME EXIGE LA LAPTOP, NO PODRÉ CONTESTAR REVIEWS ¬¬ NO ME LA QUISO PRESTAR POR 10 MINUTITOS MAS PERO BUEH, YA DEBO AHORRAR PARA COMPRARLE SU PROPIA LAP ¬¬**

**ESTO DE COMPARTIR NO ES BUENO, JAJAJA EMM... BUENO, LISTOS O NO, LEAN! PD. GRACIAS POR SU APOYO EN ESTE FIC!:3**

* * *

**Capitulo 17**

_A veces nunca sabes cuando será la última vez que verás a una persona_

Kurt y Spencer se dirigían de regreso a clases ya que el almuerzo había terminado, cuando el castaño se detiene al sentir una extraña opresión en el pecho - ¿que te sucede Kurt? - le pregunta el rubio extrañado por el comportamiento de su mejor amigo.

\- ni yo mismo lo se, solo sentí... - nunca en su vida había sentido aquello, tenía miedo ¿pero porque? ¿a que se supone que le temía?

\- ¿que sentiste? - preguntaba confundido Spencer.

\- ojala pudiera explicarlo

En ese momento cayó en cuenta que Blaine no había regresado aún, lo cual le pareció sumamente extraño ya que en carro su casa realmente no estaba muy lejos, ya era para que hubiera regresado, sacó su celular y le marcó pero lo mandaba directo al buzón, una desesperación sin explicación comenzó a adueñarse de él.

\- algo le paso a Blaine

\- ¿que estas diciendo?

\- estoy seguro, algo le sucedió a Blaine... lo presiento

\- amigo... - Kurt estaba comenzando a asustarlo y también a pensar lo mismo y no tenía idea del porque.

En otro lugar, la cosa era muy parecida.

* * *

Mason conducía rápidamente - Mason podrías ir mas tranquilo, no es costumbre tuya manejar de esta manera - le decía su padre angustiado.

\- no lo entiendes, siento algo papá, es muy parecido a lo que sentí cuando Blaine me necesito el año pasado... algo le paso estoy seguro

\- no digas eso

\- espero estar equivocado

Llegaron a la casa y fuera de esta se encontró con una persona que no se esperaba - Mike... - susurró su nombre encontrándose sorprendido de verlo ahí frente a él, no entendía el porque se presentaría tan voluntariamente después de lo que le hizo a Spencer.

\- no quería te juro que no quería... - le decía desesperado.

\- aléjate, solo aléjate, fingiré que no te he visto - le decía Mason, había decidido simplemente dejarlo atrás, eso había acordado tanto con Spencer como con su hermano.

\- no... perdóname, nunca quise hacerle daño, no era a él, no a Blaine...

Mason se detuvo en seco en ese instante, volteó y se acercó furiosamente a él, agarrandolo bruscamente del cuello de su camisa - ¿Blaine? ¡¿QUE LE HAS HECHO A MI HERMANO, MALDITO ENFERMO?! - le gritó, el solo pensar que algo le había pasado a su hermano menor lo hacía enloquecer de furia.

\- yo... no era él, el que debía de salir lastimado era el imbecil de Spencer, no él...

\- ¿que has hecho Mike? - dijo temiendo lo peor, en ese momento el celular del Sr. Anderson comenzó a sonar, contestando al instante.

Mason vio como el rostro de su padre se volvía angustiado - en seguida voy - fue lo último antes de que colgara.

\- Mason tu hermano esta grave en el hospital, tuvo un accidente... - dijo mirando a Mike

\- no... FUISTE TU! - le gritó dándole un golpe en la mejilla.

\- no quise hacerlo, no a él!

\- vas a pudrirte en la cárcel, te lo juro Mike! TE LO JURO

Después de aquello ambos salieron directo al hospital, Mason solo pudo enviarle un mensaje a Spencer, y deseando que su hermano estuviera bien.

* * *

_"Mi hermano esta en el hospital, tuvo un accidente, te necesito... avísale a Kurt, Blaine lo necesitará"_

Spencer se lo leyó a su mejor amigo y este solo pudo tratar de contener las lágrimas - lo sabía, sabía que algo le había sucedido, no... mi Blaine por favor no - dijo angustiado mientras iban rápidamente a conseguir un taxi, Spencer no sabía que hacer ni que decir, solo esperaba que todo al fina resultará bien como con él.

Pero dentro de el, algo le decía que no sería así.

* * *

Las horas pasaban y solamente les habían dicho que habían intervenido rápidamente a Blaine ya que traía un grave golpe en la cabeza y una hemorragia interna, los cuatro estaba realmente alterados, Kurt y Mason no habían dejado de llorar, temían lo peor, el Sr. Anderson intentaba estar sereno por todos los presentes pero por dentro se encontraba destrozado, ese chico que por tanto tiempo alejo de él y que por fin pudo reconocer como su hijo aunque no fuera de sangre ahora se debatía entre la vida y la muerte.

_Por favor Blaine, por favor recuperate, eres fuerte, se que lo eres, esa es una de las cualidades que mas me enamoro de ti, te enfrentaste a tantas cosas en tu vida, por favor, quédate conmigo... te amo tanto, por favor solo... __quédate_

Pensaba Kurt mientras miraba su fondo de pantalla, una foto de ambos, el se había vuelto lo mas importante de su vida y de tan solo pensar en estar sin él, era como vivir una pesadillas.

El doctor se acercó a ellos, todos rápidamente le pusieron atención - la cirugía fue complicada pero el paciente sobrevivió - todos sonrieron, sin embargo la expresión del doctor no era muy motivadora.

\- ¿sucede algo doctor?

\- no esta del todo bien, esto es difícil pero el chico ha entrado a un estado de coma... probablemente por el grave golpe que presento en su cabeza

\- pero... pero va a despertar ¿verdad? - preguntó Mason.

\- en estos casos... nunca se sabe, lo siento mucho

Esas palabras fueron suficiente para que todos entrarán a un estado depresivo, sin poder creer lo que estaba sucediendo.

_"muchas gracias" habían sido las últimas palabras que Blaine le había dirigido a Spencer._

_"amor ya regreso" las últimas que le había dirigido a Kurt._

Pero no, el no regresó y quizá... nunca lo haría.

* * *

_**Emm... ¿como decir esto? ehhh no me maten u.u **_

_**Recomendación: Siempre deben estar emocionalmente preparadas para mis ocurrencias en los Fics xD**_

_**¡GRACIAS POR LEER!**_


	18. Chapter 18

**ACTUALIZACION :3 YA ESTAMOS MUY DEMASIADO CERCA DEL FINAL... Y TAMBIEN DE MI REGRESO A CLASES *matenme***

**Jeny: descuida, Mike pagará con carcel**

**hummelandersonsmythe: no, no colapses! aunque te comprendo, mike pagara...**

**Moontsee VR: noooo no me mates, el homicidio te da entre 20 a 50 años de carcel, no lo valgo xD**

**Georgi g: esperemos que asi sea... aunque soy yo y quien sabe que se me ocurra**

**Guest: por supuesto que lo continuo :D**

* * *

**Capitulo 18**

Habían pasado seis días desde el terrible accidente de Blaine, este seguía inconsciente sin ningún signo de mejora, Mason había denunciado a Mike, ya lo buscaban pues se había comprobado que los frenos habían sido rotos conscientemente, el mayor de los Anderson no podía conciliar el sueño, no podía estar tranquilo al ver que Blaine estaba postrado en una cama, prácticamente muerto en vida.

\- hermanito, tienes que despertar... te necesito, nuestro padre también, Kurt, todos... por favor despierta

Le pedía mientras tomaba su mano, pero como todos los días, no pasaba nada. Mason muchas veces se preguntaba si al menos lograba escucharlo, empezaba a dudarlo, en silencio se culpaba, pensaba que si quizá hubiera llevado las cosas con Mike de distinta manera, ni Spencer hubiera resultado golpeado ni Blaine estuviera en esa situación.

\- "no es tu culpa" es lo que me dirías ¿cierto?, dios... no tienes idea de cuanto te extraño, quiero verte nuevamente abrir los ojos y sonreír, quiero escucharte regañarme por las tonterías que hago, simplemente quiero tener aquí conmigo otra vez Blainey...

Pero Blaine no lo escuchaba, o al menos... no lo parecía.

* * *

Kurt se encontraba en la cafetería del hospital con Spencer, el rubio no sabía que hacer o que decir para subirle el animo a su mejor amigo pero ¿como podría? su novio, el amor de su vida estaba postrado en una cama, quizá, en el peor de los casos, para siempre.

\- no tienes porque estar conmigo, Mason también te necesita

\- lo se... pero ahora esta con él, amigo no se que hacer, ustedes son las personas mas importantes que tengo y... la estan pasando realmente mal, incluso yo, que no conocí mucho a Blaine...

\- no hables de él en pasado! no esta muerto - dijo serio.

\- lo siento, no quise decir eso, me refiero a que... es fácil encariñarse con él, me siento sumamente culpable, si no le hubiera ofrecido mi coche...

Kurt negó rápidamente - no digas eso, nada de esto es tu culpa... el psicopata de Mike es el único culpable de esto, pero te juro que una vez que lo atrapen me encargaré que lo refundan en la cárcel, y aún así no será suficiente castigo! - decía con rencor, el solo pensar que alguien inocente como su novio estuviera pagando las consecuencias de actos insanos como los de Mike hacía que quisiera matarlo con sus propias manos, y eso que el nunca ha sido violento en ningún sentido.

\- aún así, un inocente esta pagando por nuestros errores, yo por no saber manejar lo de Mike, estoy seguro que Mason piensa lo mismo, esto era un problema entre nosotros tres, y al final, tanto tu como Blaine salieron perjudicados...

Kurt podía ver la culpa y la frustración en la mirada de su mejor amigo, puso una mano en su hombro - vamos, no digas eso, tu y Mason son tan inocentes como nosotros dos, Mike no es una persona cuerda, si Blaine no me hubiera correspondido te aseguro que no hubiera intentado matar a su novio o algo así, una persona cuerda no hace eso... esto rebasa lo que ustedes podían manejar, así que simplemente no hay que darle mas vueltas a esto, cuando atrapen a Mike pagara lo que ha hecho y esperemos que para entonces Blaine ya este con nosotros - dijo intentando dar ánimos.

Cuando el los necesitaba también.

* * *

A catorce días del accidente por fin habían dado con Mike quien ya se encontraba encerrado, pues al final termino confesando todo, por alguna razón le afectaba mucho el hecho de haberle hecho daño a Blaine.

\- no paraba de repetir que no quería dañarlo, que el no se lo merecía... pero no se arrepentía de querer dañar a Spencer - les explicaba el Sr Anderson quien había estado presente en el proceso.

\- el es inestable sin duda, pero al menos confesó... no ahorro todo el juicio - dijo Spencer abrazando a Mason.

\- ¿cuanto tiempo le dieron?

\- treinta años, fueron dos atentados y el segundo tuvo... consecuencias terribles - dijo cabizbajo pensando en su hijo.

Los tres guardaron silencio recordando el estado de Blaine, en ese momento Kurt se encontraba con él, esperando que en algún momento por algún milagro este despertara.

* * *

Kurt se encontraba en la habitación con Blaine, sentado a su lado, tomando la mano del menor - ¿sabes? cuando despiertes, que se que lo harás, vamos a vivir juntos, planeaba pedirtelo para nuestro aniversario... no se si me escuchas, muchas películas dicen que sí, incluso algunos doctores también, si lo hacer por favor ten en claro que te amo, que eres el amor de mi vida, una vez que despiertes te lo demostrare a cada minuto, si aceptas vivir conmigo vamos a convivir como un matrimonio y, bueno... no quiero asustarte, o presionarte - dijo tratando de que su voz no se cortara - espero en una fecha no muy lejana, lo seamos, no tengo nada que pensar, quiero estar contigo para siempre... así que por favor, regresa, ahora será muy diferente, no dejaré que nada te haga daño... nada - le aseguró.

Le dio un beso en la mano y después uno en los labios - hace poco tu y yo vimos esta película, Sweeney Todd, y hay una canción que amas, creo que quiero cantártela - le dijo acercandose a su oído.

_ Nothing's gonna harm you, not while I'm around._

_Nothing's gonna harm you, no sir, not while I'm around._

_Demons are prowling everywhere, nowadays,_  
_I'll send 'em howling, _  
_I don't care, I got ways._

_No one's gonna hurt you, _  
_No one's gonna dare._  
_Others can desert you, _  
_Not to worry, whistle, I'll be there._

_Demons'll charm you with a smile, for a while,_  
_But in time..._  
_Nothing can harm you_  
_Not while I'm around..._

_Not to worry, not to worry_  
_I may not be smart, but I'm not dumb._  
_I can do it. Put me to it. Show me somethin - I can overcome._  
_Not to worry, _

_Being close and being clever _  
_Ain't like being true_  
_I don't need to, _  
_I would never hide a thing from you,_  
_Like some..._

_Nothin's gonna harm you. Not while I'm around._  
_Nothing's gonna harm you, darling_  
_Not while I'm around._

_Demons'll charm you with a smile, for a while,_  
_But in time..._  
_Nothing can harm you_  
_Not while I'm around._..

Las lágrimas ya corrían por sus mejillas, en el fondo tenía tanto miedo de que Blaine no despertara, pero realmente también tenía la esperanza de que lo hiciera, no se iba a rendir, seguiría ahí a su lado, hasta que Blaine volviera a abrir los ojos.

\- te amo... no importa cuanto tenga que esperar, pero créeme, esperare por ti

* * *

_**Emotivo ¿verdad? que triste lo que paso :/  
Al menos el miserable de Mike ya tiene su castigo pero también pobre, esta loquillo xD**_

_**Ya solo quedan dos capítulos  
¡GRACIAS POR LEER!**_


	19. Chapter 19

**ACTUALIZACION, OH DIOS, SOLO UN CAP PARA EL FINAL...**

**Brenda: jajajaja esta muy loquillo xD ese blaine flojo que no despierta xD**

**Jeny: mike por fin paga ¬¬**

**Georgi g: veras que si, BLAINE despertara**

**Moontsee vr: el regresará, hoy no me dio por hacer triste el fic xD**

**Gabriela cruz: que bueno que te gustara, y no te preocupes entiendo lo del trabajo**

* * *

**Capitulo 19**

2 Años después

Spencer y Mason se encontraban escuchando el discurso de fin de curso, ambos estaban presentes recogiendo sus papeles, aún no estaban completamente conscientes de todo el tiempo que había pasado desde lo que paso con Blaine...

Blaine, el joven moreno seguía en el mismo estado de inconsciencia, razón por la que esa mañana Kurt no se encontraba presente en la entrega de papeles, Spencer los recogería por el, como casi todos los días, se encontraba en la recamara del menor, esperando, manteniendo la esperanza de que en algún momento su novio diera señales de un cambio, de que en algún momento iba a despertar.

Pero no lo hacía.

Mason se encontraba con sus papeles en la mano - mi hermano debería estar aquí - dijo mirando a todas las personas presentes, entre ellas su padre pero faltando el miembro mas importante de su familia, sintió un brazo rodeandole.

\- no puede ser un día feliz ¿eh? - le dijo su novio con una mirada de tristeza.

\- imposible, no sin el aquí... te lo juro Spencer, a veces pierdo totalmente la esperanza de que despertará, han sido ya dos años y el sigue igual, quizá solo estamos retrasando lo inevitable - lo dijo temblandole la voz.

Spencer lo abrazó - hablé de eso anoche con mi padre, mas bien... fue él quien empezó, el piensa que solo estamos reteniendo el descanso de mi hermano y empiezo a creer que así es, solo esta vivo por esos cables, solo artificialmente ¿que tal si realmente ya no esta? ¿que ta si... realmente murió ese día? solamente estamos evitando que pueda llegar con mamá - ya no pudo reprimir las lágrimas, Spencer lo abrazó mas fuerte sin saber que hacer ni que decir, en realidad no podía hacer nada para mejorar la situación.

\- es una decisión muy difícil... dejarlo ir, pero creo que quizá podría ser cierto aunque no se, no se realmente que será lo mejor

\- ni yo lo se pero ya es demasiado, solo míranos, a papá, a ti, a mi... a Kurt, todos viviendo prácticamente en el hospital con la esperanza de que mi hermanito al menos mueva un dedo, una esperanza pero han pasado dos años enteros y no hay ningún cambio, me duele Spencer, me duele verlo ahí... prácticamente muerto en vida! y nosotros también! nuestras vidas no pueden seguir así...

Los sollozos no se detenían, Spencer no podía imaginarse el dolor que su novio estaba sintiendo al estar quizá resignándose a desconectar a su hermano menor...

A decirle adiós.

* * *

Kurt se encontraba acostado en el pequeño sofá que tenía la habitación del moreno en el hospital, la verdad no le había interesado la graduación, no sin su amado novio ahí, la única razón por la que había seguido con sus estudios es porque si no hacía cuando Blaine despertara no lo perdonaría.  
Se encontraba realmente agotado emocionalmente, el se convencía de que todo iba a estar bien, de que su novio despertaría y todo volvería a hacer como antes y tendrían su final feliz, si, el se convencía a si mismo porque comenzaba a darse cuenta que todos a su alrededor, sin decirlo... se estaban dando por vencidos.

Y el no podía, no lo haría.

En ese momento la puerta se abrió dejando ver a su mejor amigo - ¿Spencer? hola... no pensé que durara tan poco la graduación - comentó pues según el apenas habían pasado un par de horas.

\- ninguno estaba de ánimos para quedarnos mas tiempo - contestó mirando a Blaine.

\- entiendo... - también mirando a su novio.

\- Kurt... hay algo que la familia Anderson quiere hablar contigo - dijo sabiendo lo difícil que sería para su mejor amigo la decisión que habían tomado.

\- ¿sabes de que?

\- creo que deben decírtelo, anda... yo me quedaré con Blaine

\- esta bien, ya regreso

Spencer asintió y vio como la puerta se cerraba, se sentó a un lado del moreno - ¿sabes? este sería un buen momento para que dieras señales de vida... aunque bueno, por como veo las cosas... necesitaríamos un milagro, Blaine ¿aún sigues aquí con nosotros o... te has ido? - le preguntó, como si pudiera responderle.

Como quisiera que pudiera.

* * *

Kurt los miraba con asombro y enojo - tienen que estar bromeando! no pueden rendirse de esa manera! Blaine va a despertar! - les gritaba, por suerte se encontraban fuera del hospital, esto porque Mason sabía el tipo de reacción que Kurt tendría.

\- por favor Kurt, ya despierta! han pasado dos años y no hay ni un solo cambio en él... ¿crees que no me duele? por dios, es mi hermano, la persona mas importante de mi vida, lo amo como no tienes idea, me prometí protegerlo siempre

\- pues dejame decirte que estas haciendo todo lo contrario! lo quieres matar!

\- no digas tonterías! mi hermano esta viviendo artificialmente, estamos evitando que pueda descansar en paz! aunque nos duela y nos mate por dentro... hace mucho tiempo que el se marcho, solo estamos atrasando lo inevitable... Blaine merece descansar Kurt, y nosotros también, lo conoces, sabes lo que el querría... no quiere vernos aquí por el resto de nuestras vidas, quiere que sigamos adelante... lo sabes, porque lo conociste, porque lo amaste y el te amó, sabes que debemos hacer esto

Entonces Kurt no pudo contener las ganas de llorar, había estado conteniéndose por demasiado tiempo, fingiendo ser fuerte, fingiendo que las cosas mejorarían pero ahora se daba cuenta que no sería así nunca.

No con Blaine en ese estado.

* * *

Spencer se estaba quedando dormido cuando de repente vio un movimiento en la mano del menor, se tallo los ojos y empezó a creer que solo lo había imaginado por el sueño que lo estaba venciendo, bostezó y se paro de su lugar cuando de nuevo se presento el movimiento en la mano del moreno.

\- imposible... - susurró sin creerse lo que estaba viendo.

Mas fue su sorpresa cuando vio como los parpados del menor se movían - no... Blaine... Blaine ¿puedes escucharme? - preguntaba emocionado, el moreno poco a poco fue abriendo los ojos, Spencer sonrió.

\- esto es un milagro... debo ir por los demás - dijo saliendo rápido llamando a los doctores principalmente, estos sin creerse lo que el rubio les decía, en ese momento la familia Anderson junto con Kurt llegaban.

\- ¿que pasa Spencer? ¿porque tanto movimiento? - preguntó confundido Mason.

\- no lo van a creer! dios... yo tampoco lo creo y estuve ahí! Blaine despertó o eso creo, abrió los ojos y movio la mano!

Todos se quedaron en shock, ninguno razonaba las palabras que el rubio acababa de decir, hace tan solo unos minutos atrás discutían sobre desconectar a Blaine, dándose por vencidos y ahora les decían que Blaine había despertado.

\- hola ¿no deberían estar brincando de felicidad?

\- es solo... no... ¿como? dios! mi hermano ha despertado! - gritó abrazando a su novio quien correspondió rápidamente.

Kurt seguía aún si creerselo, definitivamente tenía que verlo, tenía que asegurarse que no fuera un sueño lo que le estaba escuchando decir a su mejor amigo, tenía que volver a ver los hermosos ojos de Blaine para finalmente aceptar lo que estaba sucediendo.

Después de unos minutos el doctor salía para hablar con los familiares - esto es sin duda insólito... pero si, el joven Anderson ha despertado, aún se encuentra debil y muy desorientado pero... ha vuelto, le estaremos haciendo unos chequeos pero todo parece indicar que... estará bien - le informaba.

\- ¿podemos verlo? - preguntó Spencer al ver que los demás no podían reaccionar.

\- por el momento solo una persona... mañana que ya este mas orientado podrán visitarlo, con su permiso

Se miraron pues querían entrar, Mason suspiro y se dirigió a Kurt - de todos fuiste el último en perder la esperanza... creo que debes pasar a verlo, algo me dice que Blaine estará mas que feliz, sobre todo si le dijeron que han pasado dos años... es mejor que sepa que sigues estando ahí para él - Kurt le sonrió ampliamente agradeciéndole. No esperó mas y entró, con el corazón completamente acelerado.

* * *

Blaine estaba mirando a su alrededor completamente perdido, el doctor le había explicado su accidente el cual lograba recordar y también le explicó que había estado en coma por dos años, esa parte lo tenía mal ¿dos años? perdió dos años completos de su vida. En ese momento escuchó la puerta abrirse, y lo vio, a su novio...

\- Kurt... - dijo.

Y dos lágrimas cayeron por la mejilla del castaño, por fin, después de dos años volvía a verlo y a escucharlo, por fin su novio, el amor de su vida estaba ahí con el, se acercó y lo abrazó, no queriendo dejarlo ir nunca.

\- Blaine... Blaine te amo tanto, gracias... gracias por regresar

\- yo también... yo también quiero pasar el resto de mi vida contigo, vivir y casarme contigo - le dijo y Kurt se separó mirándolo a los ojos.

\- ¿me escuchaste? - preguntaba asombrado.

\- si, lo hice...

Kurt no pudo soportarlo más y lo beso, Blaine correspondió al instante olvidándose de lo débil que se sentía, estaba de nuevo en esos brazos, estaba de nuevo viviendo, estaba de nuevo con la persona que amaba.

\- no vuelvas a dejarme - le pidió Kurt al separarse

\- nunca lo haré

* * *

_**El siguiente capitulo es el final :3**_

_**¡GRACIAS POR LEER!**_


	20. Chapter 20

**Bien, llegamos al final de esta historia. Gracias por haberla leído desde el principio :3 LOS ADORO! pero eso ya lo saben :p**

* * *

**Capitulo 20**

_Yo me pregunto, cómo las personas se enamoran de una manera tan mística_  
_Y quizá sea por solo tocar sus manos __Cada día me enamoro más de ti_  
_Y quiero decirte que aún lo estoy..._

Después del despertar de Blaine pasó por una pequeña fase de depresión al darse cuenta de que perdió dos años enteros de su vida, dos años que nunca recuperaría, sin embargo gracias a su novio, a su hermano, a su padre pudo seguir adelante. El tiempo pasaba y todo parecía ir muy bien para todos, intentando olvidar toda la angustia que durante dos años pasaron.

\- por favor dime a donde me llevas - le pedía Blaine, Kurt lo mantenía tapado de los ojos.

\- ¿que parte de que es una sorpresa no entiendes, bebe? - le preguntó conteniendo una pequeña risa.

Blaine se quedo en silencio hasta que por fin pararon - bien, quitaré mis manos a la cuenta de tres ¿ok? - el moreno asintió - 1...2...3! - gritó el último número y Blaine abrió los ojos, se encontraban en un departamento, ya amueblado, pintado, realmente era bastante bonito y acogedor.

\- ¿es... es lo que creo que es? - preguntó tartamudeando.

Kurt le sonríe - te lo dije una vez... quiero que vivamos juntos, quiero pasar toda mi vida junto a ti, aún estamos jovenes para el matrimonio, necesitamos probar primero como es vivir juntos asi que... ¿quieres vivir conmigo? - le preguntó con un poco de nerviosismo al pensar en que quizá su novio habría cambiado de parecer.

Blaine lo abrazo fuertemente, el castaño correspondió el gesto - ¿es un si? - preguntó con una gran sonrisa.

\- por supuesto que es un si, kurt no tienes ni idea de lo feliz que me hace esto - le dijo separandose de él y mirandolo a los ojos.

\- tu eres quien no tiene idea lo feliz que me haces a mi

\- gracias por haberme esperado...

\- lo haría siempre, te amo Blaine, solo necesite verte una vez para perderme en ti completamente, y estoy seguro que este sentimiento nunca desaparecerá, nunca

\- yo también te amo Kurt, eres quien siempre espere, eres sin duda... lo mejor que me paso

Kurt acercó sus labios a los del menor, colocó sus manos en la cintura del moreno y entonces lo besó, Blaine le devolvió el beso profundizándolo, ambos disfrutando del sabor del otro, ambos mirándose a los ojos.

Ambos prometiéndose el "por siempre".

* * *

Mason estaba saliendo del trabajo cuando ve a Spencer llegar por él en el coche - hola amor! ¿como te fue? - le preguntó, el moreno le dio un beso en los labios y se subió al coche.

\- estuvo bien, ¿y tu?

\- perfecto, algo cansado pero normal

\- me alegro ¿iremos a comer?

\- así es... ¿ya supiste lo de tu hermano y Kurt?

\- si, ya me llamo emocionado, me alegro mucho por ellos, digo después de todo lo que paso...

\- si, pero entonces eso quiere decir... ¿que regresas a vivir conmigo?

Ellos dos vivían juntos desde un año antes del despertar del menor de los Anderson pero en cuanto este despertó, Mason quiso pasar todo el tiempo con su pequeño hermano así que volvió a vivir con él.

Mason le sonrió - claro que si, extraño despertar a tu lado - le dijo sinceramente.

\- y yo te he extrañado a ti, simplemente a ti

\- hoy volveré

Ambos se miraron y Spencer detuvo el coche - necesito hacer esto - dijo antes tomar el rostro del moreno en sus manos y presionar sus labios en los del otro, fundiéndose en un beso lleno de amor.

\- te amo Mason

\- y yo a ti, mucho Spencer, gracias por no haberte rendido conmigo

\- gracias por haberme dado la oportunidad

Ambos tomaron buenas decisiones.

* * *

Blaine y Mason se encontraban ayudando a su padre a pintar la casa donde ahora vivía con la nueva esposa, hace poco que se había vuelto a enamorar y ellos se encontraban felices por él.

\- es genial ¿no? - comentó el menor.

\- ¿que cosa?

\- que hayamos encontrado el amor, los tres

\- si, y pensar que estuve a punto de echarlo a perder por mis dudas

\- Spencer resultó ser un buen chico ¿eh? - comentó Blaine divertido.

\- si, el mejor

\- ah no, discúlpame pero ese titulo lo tiene mi novio - dijo presuncioso Blaine.

Ambos rieron, ambos eran felices, encontraron el amor donde y cuando menos se lo esperaron, ahora solo debían cuidarlo y conservarlo, pues de algo estaban seguros.

Nunca querían perderles.

**FIN.**

* * *

_**¡GRACIAS POR LEER!**_

**_LOS QUIERO _**


End file.
